Shampoo's Husband
by gunman
Summary: Shinji is teleported to another universe, gains mystical powers, and marries an amazon maiden after defeating her in battle. ShinjixShampoo Chapter 4 uploaded. Read & Review please
1. New Skills, New Family

_**SHAMPOO'S HUSBAND**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Eva or Ranma or any of it's characters.

Summary: Shinji is teleported to another universe, gains mystical powers, and marries an amazon maiden after defeating her in battle.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1

**New Skills, New Family**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(The Ranma Universe)

(AN: I know it's kinda ridiculous to call it that, but I couldn't think of anything more descriptive)

On a long stretch of road, near the entry way to a mystical valley in China, a group of nearly two dozen gang members and their leader patiently waited for their intended target.

"So, when are we going to hit the Saotome's?" one of the thugs asked.

"As soon as they're close enough." the gang leader said.

"But how are we going to beat them this time?" a second thug asked.

"With this!" he said as he held up a small gold disc with a red crystal in the center hung by a silver chain.

"A medallion?" the first thug asked.

"It's The Medallion of Happosan." he explained.

"The what of who?" the second thug asked.

"It contains the psychic vibrations of the greatest warrior in history who carried this medallion around for more than seventy years of his life." he explained.

The pair looked at him skeptically for a few seconds.

"So..., how does that help us?" the second thug asked.

"According to legend, if someone spills even a drop of their blood on the red crystal in the center of the medallion, the strength and fighting powers of that warrior will transfer to that person."

This time the whole gang looked at him skeptically.

"And this will enable us to get revenge on Ranma and Genma Saotome?" the first thug asked.

"Yes. Even Ranma Saotome won't be able to defeat Happosan and his powers." the leader said.

"Well, why don't you use it... like now?" the second thug asked.

"Because the power can only be activated at high noon on the 15th of the month, which is today."

Again they stared.

"Person's blood. High noon. On the 15th." the first thug repeated in utter disbelief.

"Ugh! Why does this ancient magic stuff always have to be so complicated?" the second thug groaned in exasperation.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Speaking of complicated...

(The Eva Universe)

SLAP!

"That's the stupidest solution I've ever heard!" Misato Katsuragi shouted at the blond scientist.

"It's the best we can come up with. The pilot's life is immaterial!" Dr Ritsuko Akagi said, holding her recently struck cheek.

"You taking vocabulary lessons from The Commander?" the purple-haired woman hissed.

Not ten hours ago the 12th Angel attacked the city of Tokyo-3. All three Evangelion's had been dispatched to deal with it.

In a show of uncommon bravado, Third Child Shinji Ikari in Unit 01 rushed headfirst into the fight without knowing exactly what to expect from the Angel.

As a result, he was swallowed by the shadow-like Angel, Eva and all.

The Commander, who was actually Shinji's estranged father, ordered the other Eva's back. First Child Rei Ayanami had immediately complied, while the Second Child Asuka Langley Sohryu had cursed the boy's stupidity before pulling back.

When they retracted the power cable, they found that Unit 01 was not at the end of it.

Unit 01 would be without full power in less than five minutes, and the life support would last only 15 hours.

It was at the ten hour mark that they would have their plan.

And naturally, Misato was upset, because the plan involved dropping all 996 N2 Mines into the Angel to destroy it. Misato was against this plan because while Unit 01 _might_ survive, there was no way Shinji would.

It was Ritsuko's plan and The Commander had approved it.

The original plan was to drop all the Mines at the Fifteen hour mark, but an impatient Gendo had ordered the bombs dropped now, on the Ten hour mark.

Misato watched in helplessness as the Mines were dropped and completely vaporized the Angel.

Unit 01 was literally spit out of the shadow and crashed into several buildings.

However, when the rescue crews got to the downed Eva, the pilot was nowhere to be found.

Hours of searching turned up nothing, and Ritsuko had a black eye by the end of the day.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back in the Ranma-Universe...

The premature bombing of the shadow-like, presumably dimension-bridging Angel, somehow separated The Eva from it's pilot. While Unit 01 was released from the Sea of Dirac, Shinji had been teleported through time and space and was dropped through an exit aperture right on top of the group of thugs.

Particularly the leader who was holding the medallion, right as the sun reached its apogee. Shinji fell straight down, his face connecting with the medallion, knocking it out of the gang leaders hands, and crashing hard into the ground. The impact was sufficient to cause a drop of blood to flow from his nose directly onto the red crystal in the center of the medallion.

"What?"

"Who?"

"Huh?"

A bright light suddenly shown in the middle of the gang, emitted from the medallion itself. The energy flowed from the medallion and penetrated Shinji's body, infusing him with the ancient power of Happosan.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" the gang leader shouted as soon as the light died down and Shinji stood up in the middle of them all, medallion around his neck, his skin-tight plugsuit now showing off all of his new, incredibly athletic muscles.

"GET HIM!" the gang leader roared.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He saw the first punch coming, and the second, and the third. He didn't know how he knew what to do, but he did. Was it instinct, or something else, even he didn't know. He dodged one punch, then another, as if it was all too easy for him. He saw the incoming punch, grabbed the man's arm and tossed him into another. A second and third took his place, but Shinji moved like no ones business.

Instinct took over. Strength like he had never felt, fluidity like he had never known, energy like he had never possessed.

It was like he was watching a fight scene from an old Bruce Lee movie, and Shinji was staring as Bruce himself. The only difference was, he wasn't really fighting back.

Punches and kicks were thrown, but at Shinji himself, the boy pilot reacting instantly by either blocking or dodging or even tossing the attackers to the side. However, while not a fighter, Shinji felt the voice of someone else's voice, a whisper really, emerge, crushing his fear and doubt, ripping his hesitation away as if only in the heat of battle. A new confidence rose in him, so new that Shinji didn't recognize it as his own.

And then he fought back.

He threw the first of his punches, dropping one man in a second. A spinning roundhouse kick dropped two more as he pivoted off his other foot, launching him into the air to twist and spin like a tornado that slammed into several of the thugs. He kicked off of another, spring boarding into the air to split-kick two more into the ground.

He landed on the ground and fell into a leg-sweeping move that knocked three more thugs onto their respective rear ends.

"Stop him!"

"Get him!"

"Hold Him Down!"

"He's Unstoppable!"

"We can't hit him!"

"OUCH!"

"He's hitting too hard!"

"JUST! GET! HIM! NOW!" the leader shouted.

Shinji stepped up his speed and agility to strike at the gang members. Not a difficult task since he was literally surrounded. Everywhere he lashed out was a gang member.

BANG!

Everyone froze. Shinji was standing in the middle of the group. There were a dozen unconscious thugs lying around them, and the rest were standing around Shinji.

"That's Enough!" the gang leader shouted, holding his smoking pump-action shotgun in his hands. He aimed the gun at Shinji's chest. "I don't know who you are, or how you got here, and I don't care! You've cost us our revenge against Ranma Saotome and his father, so I'm going to..."

"Who?" Shinji asked.

"**Ranma Saotome!** A punk-kid Japanese martial artist with a long black ponytail!"

"Who wears a red martial arts gi, black pants and slippers?" he asked.

The leaders eyes widened, more stunned than angry. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because that kind of looks like him." he said, pointing behind the man.

The group turns around to see their target, one Ranma Saotome and his father, a balding fairly over-weight man, standing behind them.

The last thing the leader saw was Ranma's knuckles heading for his face.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Thanks a lot." Shinji said, once all the gang members were unconscious and placed in a pile.

"No problem. We should probably be thanking you. These guys wanted revenge against us." Ranma said.

"Really? Why?"

"Oh, they tried to rob us a few months ago, but I kicked all their butts in full view of the town we were in." he declared proudly.

"Must have been humiliating." Shinji mused.

"Must have been. They tried again a couple days later, but again, they got beat." he said smugly. "My name is Ranma Saotome, and that's my pops, Genma." he said, thumbing out his father. "What's yours?" he introduced himself.

Shinji gave him a fairly meek smile. "I'm Shinji Ikari. Pleased to meet you."

Ranma was a little perplexed. He had seen this guy fight prior to their arrival, and while he had some impressive moves and strength, he lacked discipline and seemed rather meek. Then again he was also quite young and polite, which might account for that.

Ranma looked him up and down. He was definitely Japanese, maybe about 14-15 years old, but he had a rather impressive physique for a boy his age. It was possible to get that athletic, but only if the boy had been trained and conditioned relentlessly for years. Granted a person could work out and not train in the martial arts, yet Ranma had seen the boy pull off some rather impressive moves that only a master would know. A style much like the Anything Goes system he trained in.

And what was up with that crazy skintight outfit?

"So, where did you learn those moves?" Ranma asked.

Shinji paused in thought, realizing he had no idea. "I--I honestly don't know." Shinji said.

Ranma looked at him strangely. "Huh? What do you mean you don't know? Did you get amnesia or something?" he asked, more curious than accusing.

"I don't think so." he said, suddenly realizing how that sounded. "I just... don't know where I learned those moves from, or how I got this body." he said, looking down at a body that was at least twice the muscle-size it normally was, and ripped.

"Really?" Ranma said as he examined the boy. He was athletic, seemed a skilled fighter, and had the strength to back it up, but he wasn't really practiced. In truth, the boy seemed... lost. "Where are your parents... your family?" he asked, not really thinking he could be on his own.

Shinji saddened at that. "I... don't have a family." he said.

Ranma looked at him and then got a wide smile on his face. "Well, how about coming along with me and my Pop?"

"Huh?" he gasped as he looked at the boy.

"Look, you helped us out with those guys who were going to ambush us, you've got some pretty cool moves but no real discipline. We can help you with that if you want."

Shinji actually brightened at that. "Uh... I guess. Where are you and your father headed?"

"We're headed back to Japan now. We've been on a training trip of sorts, for like the last ten years. Just me and that goofball." he said with rather obvious irritation. "Bout time, really. China's been fun but I want to go home."

"Wow." Shinji said, realizing that he and his own father had been separated for nearly ten years. Then again, Ranma didn't really seem to like his father that much. The boy seemed like Shinji himself, only opposite. _Ten years apart or ten years together, and the son still resents the father. _"Sounds a lot like me." he said, wondering where this insight was coming from.

"Really?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, we'll have a lot of time to talk that over on our way back to Japan."

"Sounds good."

Genma however was fuming.

"Forget it, boy! This kid can obviously take care of himself so let's go!" Genma said while grabbing Ranma's shoulder.

Ranma grimaced as he spun around and punched his father in the head, knocking him down the road. Granted he had just met this boy before him, but there didn't seem to be any harm in having him around. His father had seen the boy fight so he knew he wouldn't be an inconvenience. He was just pissed at his father for not helping too much during the fight, and besides, maybe this boy would be fun to spar with. He seemed skilled and athletic so he wouldn't have to hold back with him.

"Don't worry about the old fart. You can come with us." he said before pausing and looking at Shinji's plugsuit. "But we're gonna have to do something about that suit."

Ranma looked at the gang that had attacked him, all still unconscious, and fleshed out one them who he figured was about Shinji's size, stripping off his black trench coat.

"This will look good. And I've got an old training gi you can wear." Ranma said, handing the coat to Shinji while he dug into his backpack, pulling out his old training gi with black pants and shoes, the shirt was lacking sleeves and it was dark blue instead of bright red. He handed them to Shinji, insisting that he change.

"Uh, but isn't this... stealing?" Shinji as he changed into the outfit Ranma gave him from his blue and white plugsuit.

"They're thieves, Shinji. It's not illegal to steal from a thief." he said smugly as the younger boy depressurized his plugsuit.

"Why? Because they won't report the theft to the police?" he said as Shinji removed his suit.

"Pretty much." Ranma smirked as Shinji handed him the plugsuit.

"Nice." Shinji said sarcastically as he put the martial arts gi on. Then went on the trench coat and it fit perfectly. _He's got a good eye_. he thought as he looked at the coat, finally getting a good look at the medallion that was around his neck.

Ranma noticed it to as he stuffed the plugsuit into his backpack.

"Nice medal. Where'd you get it?" the pigtailed martial artist asked.

"I... don't know. It's not mine." the boy said, holding it up to look at it closer.

"Then why are you wearing it?"

"Don't know." Shinji said, holding it up to stare at it. "But somehow... I don't think it's their's."

"Right. Hey, maybe we can find the owner or something!" he said cheerfully.

_Optimistic, isn't he?_ The boy pilot thought.

"So, uh, what are you doing out here alone?" Ranma asked.

"It's... complicated." Shinji replied.

Ranma just urged him on.

He sighed, not being a good liar, Shinji decided to be honest.

"Well, this might sound crazy... but I don't have any clue. One minute I was... somewhere else, and then... the next thing I know I wake up... here... in a fight with those gang members."

Ranma looked at him intently. While not the mot intelligent person on the planet, even he could tell something was troubling Shinji. "There's something more, right?"

Shinji sighed deeply and then reluctantly spent an hour telling Ranma everything.

About the Angel discovered in Antarctica in 2000, the destruction that resulted when it woke up, massive flooding and earthquakes, which killed off half the worlds population. Then fifteen years later a new group of Angels attacked Earth and how he was one of a few people chosen to fight them to prevent them destroy the world, using giant robots called Evangelions, and that the plugsuit he wore was his uniform when he piloted.

The last thing he remembered was being swallowed up by a shadow-like angel, waiting slowly for his own death, and then falling onto those thugs, suddenly gaining his new fighting skills and body without any idea how, and meeting Ranma at the same time.

_There, got it all out._ He thought, wondering how Ranma would take this. Surely he'd be running for the hills trying to get away from this crazy person.

However...

"So, you're like a... superhero in your world, right?"

Shinji blinked.

"Lucky son of a--"

"Wait, Wait, Wait!" Shinji interrupted. "You mean you believe me?" 

Ranma looked confused. "Why shouldn't I? I mean, I've got a curse that turns me into... (shudder) a girl. You coming from another world isn't too far out there, you know?"

"Okay, whatever." then he paused. "Wait. Curse? What curse?"

"Oh." Ranma paused. "Well it's like this..."

Ranma then spent the next five minutes telling Shinji the edited version of how he'd been journeying with his father for the last ten years, wandering around the globe, training in all manner of martial arts techniques of the Anything Goes Style. As well as having his old man get him into all kinds of trouble imaginable.

Everything had been fine, until a few days ago when he and his father had taken a guide to the mystical valley of Jusenkyo, where there are hundreds of pools where, apparently, if something drowns in one of those pools, the next thing or person to fall into the pool will turn into the thing that drowned before.

He explained that he and his father had been training, balancing on poles above the pools water, and Ranma had knocked his father into the pool of a drowned panda. Likewise, his father had knocked him into the pool where a redheaded girl drowned.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Shinji stated after hearing that.

"Nope. Thanks to my stupid old Pops I'm now cursed to be a girl whenever I get sprayed with cold water." Ranma explained.

"And hot water turns you back into a boy." Shinji replied.

"Yup."

"That's just..." _weird, bizarre, impossible, unreal, ridiculous, abnormal, creepy?_ "Alright. Fine. I come from a world where they let fourteen year olds pilot giant robots so hey, curses must be real in other worlds." he figured, finding it easier to just play it off for now.

"And fourteen year old robot pilots get turned into super fighters without any idea how." Ranma commented.

"Right."

"So, what are your folks like?"

"Well... my mother's dead..." he said sadly. "And my dad kinda... shipped me off to live with my teacher when I was four. Then he called me back after ten years to pilot the Eva for him."

Ranma balked. "You mean yours father sent you away, then called you back, after ten years, because he... had a use for you?"

"Pretty much." he said with some sadness.

_What a bastard! _"So that's why you said you didn't have a family."

"Yeah."

_That's not right. Wait! I've got an idea_. "Then how about I make you an offer?"

"Offer?" he asked, a little confused.

"Seeing as how you've pretty much dropped in from another world and such, which means you've got no family here... how about we adopt you Shinji?"

Shinji brightened up.

Being adopted would be the best thing that could happen to him.

"Adopt me? You'd do that?" he asked.

Before Ranma could answer, he saw Genma about to complain and pulled his son off to the side so only they could hear each other talk.

"Before you start complaining, old man, think about this!" Ranma said, interrupting the man before he could go on a tirade. "The kids got skills as a fighter so he's not going to be a problem or hold us back. He's already helped us out and I can tell he's a good person. Add to the fact that I'm getting a little tired of talking just to you."

Genma gave him a sour look.

"So, whatever plans you've got for me, had better start including Shinji, or I'm outta here and back to mom!"

Internally, Genma as fuming, as well as debating this new arrangement.

_Even if I don't overly approve of Ranma's rash actions, he's got a point. The kid is a fighter, that much I know. A little hesitant, but he's got the moves. He seems nice enough. Which doesn't make a lot of sense. His skills, his muscles, his manners. Odd combination in a kid, especially that young. And he doesn't know how he got those skills, which is even more suspect. _

But then another thought entered his mind.

_Then again, if I adopt him, I could probably use him instead of Ranma when we get to Nerima. The boy does seem the more... respectful type._

"Ok." he said, then turned to the younger boy. "Shinji Ikari, I, Genma Saotome, current head of the Saotome Clan, hereby make you a member of our family!" he said, placing his hand on the boys shoulder.

Ranma whirled around and smiled brightly at Shinji. "Welcome to the family, little brother!"

Immediately Shinji realized that being a Saotome would have more advantages to it than being an Ikari. Even if the family he was now apart of were all a bit crazy.

"Yes, welcome to the family, Shinji Saotome!" Genma said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE! (Alternate version if Shinji also got a curse on him)

"I still can't believe this!" Shinji grumbled.

"Oh, come on, it's not so bad, Shinji." Ranma said.

"Not So Bad?" he gasped. "I could accept getting turned into a panda, even getting turned into a girl wouldn't be so bad."

"Sez you!" Ranma groaned.

"But a bunny rabbit? Come On! I'm like second-to-last on the food chain!"

"Oh come on! What are you really worried about?"

"Foxes, wolves, dogs, snakes, hawks, bears, falcons, getting turned into a pelt, a good luck charm..."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

It should be noted that I am using the 'Shinji Saotome' fanfic as a baseline for my story. A lot has been changed, mostly the plot, the dialogue, and overall direction of the story.

This is a Shinji/Shampoo pairing, an idea that I got from a fic sent to me some months ago by the name of 'Evazon'.

I think it was Shinjithegoodsharer who sent it to me.

Anyway, to make Shinji worthy of Shampoo, who values strength above all other characteristics and virtues, I decided to upgrade Shinji to a superhuman fighter.

This Happosan guy is someone who will have a more important role to play in future chapters. I also hope everyone accepts how such a transformation in Shinji could be possible. Hey, I'm using mystic powers and ancient magic here, so anything is possible, and fanfictions are supposed to be creative thoughts put to paper, or in this case digital pixels, so no problems.

Please review before moving on to the next chapter.


	2. Marrying the Amazon

Chapter 2

**Marrying the Amazon**

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Just like last time.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had been about three hours since Shinji had been adopted, and the newly made brothers were casually talking about this and that as their father talked with the guide who had taken them to the cursed springs earlier.

Shinji hadn't noticed the guide earlier because he had gone back to the valley to get a couple of things before meeting back up with the pair right as Shinji had just been adopted.

Genma and the guide were currently ahead of the younger pair.

"So, tell me something, how does it feel to defend humanity?" Ranma calmly asked.

Instantly Shinji turned from perplexed to depressed. It was a question Ranma had been bugging him with since he had found out about his past. When he had first asked Shinji, the younger boy didn't seem sure how to answer that question. He'd just played it off by answering 'Difficult'. Ranma could understand that and just let the question die for the time being.

But it had been an hour already.

"I never really thought about it much. Piloting that thing, I only ended up hurting my friends and everyone else in Tokyo-3. Sure I won my fights, but EVA paid me back in pain. And not only me, but everyone else it seemed." he paused for a second. "I wanted to just run away sometimes."

"And yet... you didn't." Ranma said. "Why?"

Shinji paused, both mentally and walking. Why didn't he run away? He'd had plenty of opportunities to do so. Why didn't he? He didn't owe anyone anything, especially his father. He had been blatantly used and manipulated by everyone, from his father, to Misato, to Asuka to his 'friends' Toji and Kensuke and everyone in NERV. Rei... no, she could have been the exception.

He'd thought that Misato was different, but upon reflection, he knew that Misato only joined NERV to avenge her father for what the Angels did to him in Antarctica. But she couldn't get that revenge, she couldn't pilot an Eva to fight them on their terms. If she could have, Shinji knew that she would have been out there herself. But he couldn't; only Shinji could. In a way he felt disheartened at that revelation, that Misato was using him as well.

But still, why did he keep doing it? "I'm not sure..…I guess I just wanted to feel... needed."

Ranma frowned._ Jeez... little brother's still got a lot of problems to work out._ "That's the only reason? You didn't want to maybe protect them? Protect humanity?"

Shinji looked at him sadly. "When my father abandoned me, I thought that no one would ever want me. I felt so useless and unloved, and I guess... I figured, how could I care about others if no one cared about me? So I guess you could say... I piloted so that people would want me around. Sounds selfish, right?"

Genma had been listening to the pair for a while now and heard Shinji's story. There was a part of him that actually felt sorry for the boy. Ranma decided to speak up about then, an obvious trace of anger in his otherwise upbeat voice.

"JEEZ! I don't believe this! No, it's not selfish to save other people because you want to feel needed. Everyone needs a purpose in life. I mean from what you told me, this... Asuka girl only pilots so that people will notice her. _That's_ selfish. And that Rei girl just did what she was told to do, following any order as if she were a robot or something. You piloted because you wanted people to be around. So tell me, how is it selfish to want to be needed by other people? If that's the reason you chose to pilot, then you really are a hero."

Genma smiled to himself at what Ranma had said. Shinji smiled as well.

"It just means you wanted to be with them, and that means you do care for mankind. Heck, that sounds normal to me, saving them to be around them. People need other people, it's one of the things that makes us human."

Ranma paused a moment, letting Shinji digest what he had just told him. However, Shinji's spirits lifted only a little bit, so he pressed on.

"Take me, for example. I've been on the road for 10 years with my old man. He's annoying, a pain in the butt, and gets me into trouble more than anyone else I've ever known. Yet for all that, I still travel with him. That's why I'm human Shinji, because I need human company, even if it's my dad."

Shinji looked at him with doubt written across his face.

"Maybe you're right. Humans need each other, so...piloting Eva, I guess, means I don't want to be alone." Shinji said.

Ranma laughed heartily and slapped Shinji on the back. "Bingo, little brother! See, you're getting there. You're a good person, even if you don't realize that. But I can tell for sure, even when we first met I could tell. And don't worry so much if you don't know exactly what to do for them." Then his face turned serious. "Lots of people don't try and nothing ever happens. And even if things don't work out perfectly, you'll know you're human, because you actually made an effort."

Shinji nodded slowly, understanding what Ranma trying to say on a logical level. It was the thought that counted, not if it actually worked out. Feeling a little bit better about himself Shinji gave his new brother a sincere smile.

"Thanks Ranma. I'm glad to have you as my new brother."  
Ranma grinned. "Hey! No problem. What's a big bro for anyway?"

That made Shinji smile. Having a big brother was a good thing, as Ranma was only about two years older than him. A few more months and he'd probably be 17.

"Say Ranma…why are you so interested in defending humanity anyway?"

Ranma fixed his father's back with an intense gaze before speaking.

"'It's a martial artists duty to protect the weak who can't help themselves'. That's one of pop's favorite quotes and the reason I'm training to be the best there is. I want others to have a chance at happiness and that's why I'm fighting to become strong. I'm the same as you Shinji. I'm happy when I can help others. You're happy as well when helping others." Ranma explained.

The scene of Rei smiling at him after the Fifth Angel and him crying tears of joy flashed through Shinji's mind unbidden

"You just haven't realized it yet, I think." Ranma said.

Shinji could only nod dumbly. Maybe Ranma was right. Maybe there was hope for him after all. He hadn't realized it until now, but when scanning his memories Shinji saw it: he had suffered a lot all these months and sometimes all he wanted to do was die……but at the same time he had never felt more alive than those past months.

There even where some good moments, something his life had been missing till he came to Tokyo 3. The first time he ran away and came back to be greeted by Misato with open arms came to mind as one example. Yes…maybe he had been blind all this time, drowning the good moments in misery created by his own will.

And speaking of drowning...

"Are those storm clouds?" Shinji asked as Ranma cursed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A short man with Chinese features, a big panda, an attractive redhead and a young man in a black trench coat walked into the Amazon village.

Shinji turned to Ranma with a sullen expression. "You know, this curse of yours will definitely take some getting used to."

"Tell me about it. And I can blame this whole mess on my stupid pop!" Ranma growled.

"Well, at least you're an attractive redhead." Shinji stated.

"Pardon?" Ranma balked at the comment.

"Let's just say you'd be able to give a certain redhead I know a run for her money in the looks department." he said. _Looks and bust-size._ He thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back in her own dimension, Asuka Langley Sohryu sneezed violently.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ranma looked at her new brother, unsure if she should be flattered or insulted.

From what Shinji had told him about Asuka, Ranma figured he was being honest and chose to take it as a compliment.

"And at least you're still human and can talk. Unlike father." he said as he pointed to the panda who was right in front of them.

The panda held up a sign that read: (I heard that)

When Genma first did that, Shinji just wondered, 'where did he get that sign?' It was like it had appeared out of nowhere just so he could communicate with them.

The siblings and the panda made their way into the village as the guide walked slightly behind. Shinji took him to the side for a moment to ask him, if he could bring them to the head of the small village, figuring it their best chance to get anything.

They reached some kind of large open area, grass tramped down in some places giving it the impression of a regularly used gathering area. In one half of the gathering area was a large horizontal log tied and bolted on four affixed vertical logs, two at each end to hold the horizontal one up. It was surrounded by a crowd of cheering females, who were watching a girl with lavender hair battling what Shinji thought to be a taller woman wearing a strange green and orange costume with a red and black mask.

Shinji watched the fight fascinated, the smaller girl was moving with incredible fluidity, just like Ranma when he fought.

"The smaller girl is good!" he said while turning, only to find the space next to him empty. He looked a little bit further up to find a table covered with various food, filled to the breaking point. He also saw a sign reading 'winner's prize' in Chinese and two figures, a panda and a redhead, moving towards it like starved men. The guide was already lost in the crowd, probably searching for somebody.

His eyes widened. _They wouldn't!_ A moment later he remembered Ranma saying he hadn't eaten for two days. _They would. _He thought dejectedly. _They can't! Who knows what these Amazons would do if they do eat the first prize!_  
Shinji didn't hesitate and ran after them, covering the distance in a couple of seconds. Genma-panda was just about to stuff the tasty looking chicken into his mouth, when he was body-checked hard in the back and sent sprawling down onto his stomach. Ranma herself only got a slap on the hand.

"Stop it you two!" a frantic voice shouted at the pair."You can't eat this. It's the first prize of this tournament. Who knows what they will do to us."

Ranma looked at Shinji crossly. "How do you know?"

Shinji pointed over to the sign. "It's written there! Can't you read Chinese?"

While the 'brother and sister' kept talking, Genma tried to stuff his face, only to be sent flying by a kick. As Ranma-chan lowered her outstretched leg and muttered something about greedy pandas Shinji just shook his head in aggravation.

"I don't mean to sound rude, Ranma, but is father always such an..."

Ranma gave a tired sigh. "Unfortunately, yes. You wouldn't believe some of the things that idiot's done. The worst part is that I'm the one who has to pay for his mistakes most of the time. Good thing that you're here now. Together we might just be able to keep him in check."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile back on the log Shampoo defeated her final foe and basked in the glory of her victory. Needless to say she wasn't at all happy to see an outsider woman and young man near HER prize. Narrowing her eyes she jumped off the log and stomped towards them. She was a mere 6 feet away and still neither outsider seemed to pay her presence any heed. She cleared her throat, causing both outsiders to turn around.

((What are you doing here? This is my prize, leave it alone!))

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ranma and Shinji were startled when somebody cleared their throat behind them. Turning around they came face to face with the girl who had been fighting on the log, and judging from the look on her face she wasn't very happy to see them.

She was shouting at the pair in Chinese. Ranma just looked at her, not understanding a single word. Though her tone was pretty clear: she was pissed.

Shinji on the other hand understood her quite well, which was odd to him since he'd never spoken Mandarin, or had even bothered to learn. He started to wonder if what happened to give him muscles and fighting skills also gave him an understanding of other languages. For now he was grateful for that. He had no intention of adding this purple-haired beauty to his list of girls-who-want-to-beat-me-up. Therefore he was quick to implement his foolproof way of calming her down: apologizing.

((Sorry, our pet-panda wanted to eat your prize, so we had to boot him away from it. We did not want to intrude.)) he said.

Ranma looked at Shinji in shock, but Shampoo seemed unconvinced, until said panda tried to sneak its way to the food. A quick swing from her Bon-Bori knocked him out cold.

((I believe you for now. You should really teach your Panda some manners. Why are you here then, outsiders?)) She said in a neutral tone of voice, retrieving her mace-like weapon.

Shinji, seeing that Ranma was not following the conversation in any way, spoke on their behalf.

((My sister and I are here in search of supplies. The guide from the valley brought us here.))

((Valley?? What valley?)) she asked. 

((These three are coming from the cursed springs, great-granddaughter.)) An old and raspy voice said with an edge of humor.

Shinji looked around, wondering where the voice came from. When his eyes came to rest on a small hideous figure that was standing on a gnarled staff he nearly had a heart-attack.

_What the heck?! Is that a mummified frog or does Yoda have a smaller twin brother here on Earth?_

Ranma was faring no better when he saw the newcomer, but instead of voicing his thoughts about the beings looks he kept quite for once, knowing that it was best to let Shinji handle this.

When Shinji got his bearings back he addressed the mummified Jedi.((May I inquire who you are?))

The creature cackled. ((My, my, aren't we polite? I'm Ku Lon, the matriarch of this little village. The guide has told me about your bad luck at Jusenkyo. Would you like some hot water right now?))

Shinji winced. Why was it that everybody he knew was one step ahead of him when he was talking with them?

((That would be most appreciated elder Ku Lon.)) Shinji said with a bow. ((Only for my sister and.. Our pet.)) he said with mild hint of amusement. ((I possess no curse. May I also inquire if you can spare some of your supplies as well?)) he asked.

Ku Lon chuckled.((Do not worry yourself for the time being child. We are not heartless, especially to outsiders in need. Now please follow me. Xian Pu, you may take your prize now!))

With that the ghoul started bouncing away at astounding speeds. Shinji and Ranma picked up Genma and followed suit.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ranma, Shinji and Ku Lon sat around a small table, the redhead now a happy male again. Genma was still out cold, and after Ranma's bidding the panda was chained to a post, just to make sure he wouldn't cause havoc while they talked. Shinji wasn't sure why, but he felt as if Ku Lon was sizing them up or something. There had been a glint in her eyes even before Ranma turned back. 

"So Sonny Boys, what brought you two to the cursed valley in the first place? Only fools have no fear to tread in that place."

"Tell that to my idiot of a father. It's his fault we ended up in this spring in the first place!" Ranma stated.

Now that their conversation was held in Japanese, which Ku Lon seemed to speak quite well, Ranma started adding his two cents where he could. Though he hoped to remember to ask Shinji where he learned Mandarin, as he never heard Shinji mention it before.

Then again, Shinji wasn't one to volunteer any kind of information unless asked.

"These are very harsh words to say, don't you think?" Not that Ku Lon was really surprised while saying that. She had deducted early on that she had two very interesting specimens before her. Ranma, the older one, seemed to be the jock of the two, but very well versed in combat. Shinji on the other hand, while looking just as athletic, seemed to be more the intellect. She had also sensed something almost mystical about his aura, as if he had only recently become who he was. Which meant considerable potential. Maybe even stronger than Ranma's?

"I'm afraid not elder." Shinji spoke up. "Unfortunately, our father is an idiot. Ranma and his father crossed China to train at these springs. I met them later when a gang of bandits tried to ambush them." he explained.

"A gang of bandits you say?" she asked, curiosity starting to peak.

"Yes. I dropped right onto them from my hiding place. The next thing I know I'm fighting them as if I'd known how to fight for years."

Ku Lon's eyes widened at that.

"How to fight for years, eh?" she mused, rubbing her chin curiously.

"Yeah, like a master." Ranma said.

"After the fight, Ranma convinced his father to adopt me, and so I became a member of the Saotome clan." Shinji stated. "That was about three hours ago."

_Indeed_. Ku Lon thought. _As curious as to how you came to be here, alone, and where from, that is of secondary importance._ "Did you, perchance, fall onto something that the bandits had?"

"I'm not sure. I... remember falling onto something harder than the ground."

"Did it look like a medallion of some kind?" she asked, getting right up into Shinji's face, which naturally freaked him out a bit. "Think boy, this is very important."

Shinji had been racking his brains ever since he first met Ranma, Genma and the bandits. He had tried to figure out where his new athleticism and battle knowledge had come from, as he had never been that skilled, or buff, in his entire life. To have that suddenly happen to you, well it took Shinji a while to fully deal with and comprehend it. But after all this time, he still didn't know where or how this had happened to him. He lacked a necessary piece of this puzzle.

Until now.

"You mean... this?" Shinji asked as he pulled the medallion out of his coat pocket.

"The Medallion of Happosan!" she cried as she snatched it from his hands faster than he expected.

"The what of who?" Ranma asked curiously as the old woman just stared at the medallion with unblinking eyes.

Actually, Shinji wondered if she had blinked the entire time they had met.

"Happosan was once the greatest of martial arts masters in all of China. It is said that he created the Anything Goes martial arts system that you now use." she said, shocking the two boys. "More than three hundred years ago he defeated an army of bandits that threatened this region, and many other dangers to its people. He was a true and noble hero. When he died of old age, this medallion, which he wore his entire life, was hidden away. Several weeks ago the medallion was stolen by a ninja from it's sacred resting place. And yet, here it is."

"Shinji found it after we defeated the bandits who tried to attack us." Ranma said.

"We figured since they were bandits that they must have stolen this. We were hoping to return it." Shinji explained.

"I believe you, child." Ku Lon said, then, upon closer inspection, noticed a small tint of... blood? It was as she suspected, but she asked anyway. "Child, did you bleed on the medallion?"

Shinji paled. He had seen the blood and thought he had gotten all of it off, but he didn't think it was his.

"I didn't think it was mine." Shinji answered.

"Why does that matter?" Ranma asked.

"Happosan carried this medallion for nearly his entire life. During that time it absorbed the very essence of Happosan himself. Every martial arts technique, every kata, every punch and kick, were all absorbed by the medallion. Before he died he prophesied that his successor would receive all of his powers when their blood fell upon it. It seems you are this successor." she said to Shinji.

For a full minute, the two boys were shocked. Finally Shinji spoke up.

"You mean... I gained all of Happosan's powers when I bled on his medallion by accident?"

"Was it accident or providence?" the old woman asked.

"Providence?" he asked, confused.

"The bandits must have hired the ninja to steal the medallion in the petty hopes of using it against you Ranma, for whatever reason, and you, Shinji, just happened to be there, at the precise moment, at the precise place, right as they were about to use it."

"Precise moment to use it? How?"

"The medallion's power can only be transferred to a person if their blood falls onto the red crystal in the center, precisely at noon on the 15th of any month, which is the day Happosan died."

CRASH!

"Ranma?" Shinji gasped as the boy slowly sat up.

"You're telling me, that Shinji gained the fighting skills of this Happosan guy, by bleeding on his medallion, at high noon, on the 15th of the month, which was stolen by a bunch of guys who wanted to use it for revenge on us, because he happened to be in the right place at the right time?"

"Yes." Ku Lon said proudly.

The pigtailed boy grabbed the sides of his head. "That hurts me just thinking about it."

"Hurts _you_? It happened to **_me_**."****Shinji mumbled absently. He then turned serious. "Thank you, Elder Cologne." Shinji said with a small bow. "We've been trying to figure out this mystery for some time. Is there anything we can do to repay you for your kindness and insight?"

Ku Lon was grinning like a shark now. "Actually, there is. As you may or may not be aware, my tribe holds the art of fighting above all else. And seeing as how you, boy," she said pointing to Shinji, "are the successor to one of the greatest fighters and heroes in our history, I would like you to have a little match with my great-granddaughter!"

Shinji's eyes shot wide open and paled a little. "You... want me to fight your great-granddaughter?"

"Yes."

"The girl with the purple hair?"

"Yes."

Shinji considered that for a while. While he was a fighter now, he didn't like the idea of fighting, especially a girl. Even if the girl the elder chose was skilled. But then again, he was more worried about living up to the legacy of this great warrior hero.

But, as he had learned while traveling with Ranma, it was a martial artists duty to help others. And he was a martial artist now. Mystical means notwithstanding. And if these Amazons valued fighting over all else, which Shinji was still unsure about, then he had to at least make an effort to gratify them. Even if he lost the fight, he had to try.

"I accept." Shinji said.

"Excellent, it is settled then. Let's go outside and search for Xian Pu." With that the trio made its way out the door.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji had only had his new abilities for less than a day and aside from fighting those gang members had little chance to really use it. The pigtailed martial artist had been willing to help his new brother, but he had no real chance to teach him anything.

And now, here he was, balancing on a large wooden log, fighting a girl, who from what he had seen was the village champion.

((Outsider, before we fight, I would like to know your name.)) the lavender-haired girl said.

((Ladies first.)) Shinji offered, gesturing with his hand for her to go first.

((I am Shampoo.)) she said, not used to being called a lady. ((Or Xian Pu, if you prefer.))

((I am Shinji Saotome.)) he said, bowing.

Shinji looked up just in time to see Shampoo leap at him foot first. Considering she was wearing a reddish Chinese dress Shinji barely avoided a nosebleed and the kick as he ducked and rolled under her as she landed with amazing grace. Shinji quickly stood back up and turned around as Shampoo charged him. A fury of fists flew at Shinji, who managed to block each punch before he went on the offensive. Normally Shinji wouldn't have even tried to harm any girl, but this wasn't just any girl. This one was a fighter.

Like the Neo/Seraph fight scene from Matrix Reloaded, both Shinji and Shampoo were throwing punches and kicks back and forth. Shampoo was the more aggressive, but Shinji held his own rather well, throwing his own attacks where he saw an opening. Punches were thrown and blocked, kicks tossed and dodged. It went on like this for at least 3 more minutes, both holding their own very well.

While Shinji had no real desire to strike the lovely young woman, he felt it would be insulting to her and her village if he didn't at least try to put up a convincing fight. And since he wasn't that much of an actor, he had to play it for real.

It was then that Shampoo surprised him with a sudden leg sweep, which he leapt to avoid, only to have the girl twist abruptly, proving how limber she was, shooting her leg up into the air to strike him in the gut.

The strike knocked Shinji off balance and off the log. Without thinking, the boy threw out his arm and caught the log. His downward momentum carried him under the log as he caught it, swinging him all the way around. As he was on the upswing, Shinji planted his hands on the top of the log itself and quickly spun in circles while managing to keep his balance. His feet became the edge of a tornado that kept striking Shampoo's defenses until they had battered them down.

He sprang back onto his feet and flipped into the air, over the young woman and threw out his foot to strike her in the back. She stumbled forward and spun around at the same time Shinji did, the young martial artist seeing the perfect opportunity to end this fight without doing too much damage. He quickly landed and quickly charged forward, throwing his fists forward open palmed, to strike at her stomach. The blow was sufficient enough not to do too much damage, yet forceful enough to knock the lavender-haired young woman off the log and down onto the ground.

Shinji barely noticed the sigh of disappointment flow through all of the assembled females of the village as he leaped down and ran to Shampoo's side.

((Are you alright?)) he asked out of concern.

The girl slowly blinked her eyes open as her vision focused on the handsome young man who had defeated her.

To his surprise, she smiled.

((You... have beaten me!)) she said as she sat up.

((I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean...)) but he was cut off as the girl reached up, grabbed his head, and pulled his lips against hers, rather hungrily in fact.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"YOU'RE HER _WHAT_???!!!!" Ranma gasped.

"Her husband." Shinji said dejectedly as the group sat in Ku Lon's house.

Ranma and Genma were truly at a loss for words.

The group consisted of Shinji himself, his brother Ranma, who was proud of his brother for winning the fight even if it was against a girl, his father Genma the panda, his 'new wife' Shampoo who was happily hugging the boys arm, and Ku Lon the village elder.

"You tricked me, elder." Shinji said, nearly growling at the older woman.

"I still don't understand this." Ranma said.

"It's the law of their tribe. When an outsider male defeats an Amazon in combat, he becomes her husband." Shinji explained after digesting what Shampoo had told him after she has kissed him.

"Why Didn't You Tell Us About This?" Ranma barked at the elder.

"For one thing, you did not ask." Ku Lon grinned.

"But tricking someone into a fight like that, when we came here in good faith, is not honorable!"

"I don't think this is solely about honor, Ranma." Shinji said as the older boy looked at him. "Isn't that right, elder?"

The old woman grinned wider. "You are quite perceptive, young one."

"Shinji, what the heck is she talking about?" the pigtailed boy asked.

"The Medallion of Happosan." he answered, the old crone nodding.

"What? I don't get it!" he said, still greatly confused.

"Centuries ago Happosan protected this region and it's people. Because I'm his successor, Ku Lon meant to keep his powers and skills here. Which is why she had me fight her great-granddaughter, figuring I would beat her, and under their laws, I have to marry her and thus remain in their village." Shinji explained to the boy.

"WHAT? But... that's... You Can't Abide By This!"

"Actually... I have to." Shinji looked dejected.

"WHAT?"

"Ranma, I don't approve of what the elder has done, tricking me like this and forcing me to marry her great-granddaughter just to keep Happosan's skills here, but I'm not in the habit of breaking any law. Even if I don't approve of it."

Shampoo had been listening to this the entire time, and there was part of her that felt bad about what had just happened. Shampoo had wanted a husband that was stronger than her, and Shinji had proven to be stronger by defeating her in honest combat. But now having found out that he had been tricked and she had been used, all to keep Happosan's skills and powers here, she was sad. Yet she held her piece as Shinji spoke.

"I will abide by your laws, elder Cologne." he said, the old woman smiling. "But I must ask for some time." he said.

"Time?" the old crone asked, confused.

"I have business to attend to back in Japan. Personal matters that I must deal with. Therefore, at this time, I am asking to complete the business that I started with my brother upon arriving at your village, before I can consider becoming a husband to this woman." he said, gesturing to Shampoo.

Ku Lon seemed to consider that. By his own words Shinji was saying that he would marry Shampoo and stay in their village, even if he had been tricked into it, and she could find nothing deceptive in him. On the other hand it meant that he would be leaving the village and gone for who knows how long, depending on what his business was.

Finally, she agreed.

"Very well, boy. I have your word you will return to our village and be husband to my great-granddaughter. I believe you and see no reason to forbid it."

"Thank you, elder Cologne." Shinji said with relief.

((However, I have a condition.)) she said in Mandarin.

((Condition?)) the boy asked, listening attentively.

((Shampoo will go with you.))

((WHAT?)) both Shinji and Shampoo gasped in unison, making Ranma wonder what was up.

((If you are to be his wife, great-granddaughter, then it would benefit you to travel to his native land and learn all you can of him and the ways of his culture. And in return, he will get to know you as well.)) Cologne said to the purple-haired girl.

((You wish me to leave the village? That I have lived in and loved all my life?)) Shampoo asked.

((This is also to ensure that I return, isn't it, elder?)) Shinji asked.

((In part. I believe your honesty, boy. Yet it would benefit Shampoo as well.))

((How so?)) he asked.

((Shampoo has never seen anything outside this village. Traveling with you would only make her wiser in the ways of the world. And it would also allow you to get to know one another better.))

Shinji bowed his head for a second. Then raised it up. ((If Shampoo has no objections, I would be honored to have her join us.))

Shampoo looked at Shinji, then at Ku Lon, then slowly nodded her head as well.

"Shinji, what's going on?" Ranma asked, clearly perplexed at what had just happened.

"Well, it's like this..."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

25 minutes later Ranma, a human Genma, Shinji and his new wife were walking out of the village.

"I can't believe we have to take this girl with us." Genma grumbled as he walked ahead of the others. _Not that she isn't a looker_. He thought.

"Relax, old man." Ranma said. "It's not like we're going to have to carry her or anything. And she is Shinji's wife now, so technically she's family, and she'll be his responsibility mostly."

"You don't have to remind me, Ranma." Shinji said. "I'm still not too sure about this whole marriage thing."

He turned to Shampoo as the amazon woman tugged on his sleeve.

((I am sorry that my great-grandmother tricked you airen.)) Shampoo said in Mandarin, using the amazon term for husband (or spouse/mate) for him. Rather easily now.

((It's not your fault, Shampoo.)) Shinji replied, seeing the mild sadness on her face. ((It's... I never thought to be married this early in my life.)) _Or at all for that matter._ ((I'll get used to it. In time. Alright?)) he asked as he gave her a smile.

Shampoo smiled back and nodded, continuing to walk beside him. Shampoo had only two bags with her, one of clothes and another of some clothes, cooking spices and other feminine things, including her weapons. Shinji was carrying the second one.

"So, Ranma, which part of Japan are we going to?" the boy asked in Japanese now.

Ranma shrugged and shouted, so his father could hear him. "Hey pops, where are we going now?"

"To Nerima in Tokyo. To visit an old friend of mine!" '_...and engage you to one of his daughters, but that's just an unimportant detail. Hehe' _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes: 

Alright, here's the second chapter to my story.

I hope everyone liked it. I finally introduced Shampoo and explained more of how Shinji got his powers and why and even managed to get Shampoo together with him.

And knowing Shinji, he would abide by these laws even if he didn't understand or even accept them.

The next chapter is going to have more action, more interactions, more romance, and a flashback explaining how the pair got so close.

Please, review this chapter and then move on to the next one.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE!

(ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!) Asuka sneezed.

"Are you alright Asuka?" Misato asked.

"I just...(ACHOO!)... don't know what's wrong with me! (ACHOO!)"

Back in the other dimension...

"...and she never stops talking about how great she is, all her accomplishments and she's never even killed an Angel by herself. Her first fight? I helped her out with that! I was right there in the cockpit with her! Her second fight? I was her 'dance partner', when it could have easily been Rei! At least didn't complain or blame me for anything. Her third fight? It was MY suggestion to use the coolants that killed that volcano Angel! And she didn't even say thank you. Her fourth..." Shinji continued to ramble on and on.


	3. Meeting the Tendo's

Chapter 3

**Meeting the Tendo's**

Disclaimer: Own Nothing. Can't afford it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

6 weeks later – the streets of Nerima

The citizens of Nerima were used to weird things, Nerima being a district of loonies and all, but the sight that greeted them right now made them uneasy. Almost as if the newly arrived quartet heralded the coming apocalypse or something.

The four figures consisted of a young man in a black coat and a redhead with hair bound in a pig-tail that kept jumping around loosely. But what made them all feel uneasy, was the lavender-haired young woman riding on the back of a large panda behind them.

The panda thumped on the ground, getting the attention of the pair in front of him. They looked back as he produced a sign.

(I thought you said we weren't going to carry her.) The sign the panda held up read.

"Hey, after what you did last night, you're lucky Shinji managed to convince her not to skin you alive!" Ranma retorted. _Probably would have helped her do it, too._

(It was an accident.) Another sign read.

"Licking my wife's leg, while she was sleeping, panda or not, is by no means an accident, and is quite inexcusable, father!" Shinji stated with venom.

(It was dark! I thought it was the left over chicken!) Another held-up sign said.

"What leftover chicken?" Ranma barked. "You ate everything!"

"And what are you implying?" Shinji snapped. "Are you saying she tastes like chicken?"

In the six weeks since they had left the village, Shinji and Shampoo had become much closer. The first week had been a little odd as they were still getting used to the idea of marriage. But as the trip wore on, and both Shinji and Shampoo got to know each other better, things changed.

The amazon had discovered rather quickly that there was much more to Shinji than just a fighter. In the past Shampoo had wanted a strong husband, because she believed that to be important, she quickly began to reevaluate that position when she met Shinji. He had proven to be strong, but he was also kind, honest and hard working, didn't complain or whine, and was smarter than herself, his brother/sister Ranma and their idiot father/panda. She noticed that he took great pride in just about everything he did, from the cooking to the cleaning. This was especially true of all their clothes, which Shampoo noticed right away.

She was amazed that someone so strong could be so gentle as well.

Anyway, about three weeks after they had left her village, they were set upon by a large ogre. Genma in his panda form, had sniffed out some food in it's cave and stolen it. When the ogre found them, he snatched up Shampoo and tried to crush the others with a large metal club. Ranma had actually bothered to save his idiot father, leaving Shinji to fight the ogre. He dodged the metal club as it came down on the ground, he then jumped on the weapon and ran up it and the ogres arm, right to its face, and slammed his fist hard directly between its eyes.

Shinji didn't know it at the time, but that particular spot was the ogres weakness. He had just lashed out at it on pure impulse, as if the instincts of Happosan were guiding him. As a result, the ogre was defeated and Shampoo was saved.

That same night, after Ranma and Shinji had lashed Genma-panda to a large tree to make sure he did not cause any more trouble, Shampoo cuddled close to her heroic husband and fell asleep against him. Not that he minded, or would have said anything. The next night when she did that, the pair actually talked, in Mandarin, and sorted out a few things.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(**FLASHBACK, Three weeks ago...**)

Shinji was sitting by the fire, stirring it as Ranma and Genma slept. He then noticed Shampoo out of the corner of his eye and turned to face her. She sat down on her knees next to him, hands on her knees as she looked down.

((Airen... I... I am sorry.)) she said in Mandarin.

((Xian, what...))

((Great-grandmother tricked you into fighting me, in order to keep Happosan's powers in our village. She used me as well. Even after realizing this... I said nothing.))

((Xian Pu, you already apologized for that.)) he said.

As if she didn't hear him, she continued to speak. ((I... I can understand if you are upset with me. Even hate me for...))

((Stop!)) he said forcefully.

Shampoo looked up at him.

((I don't hate you, Xian Pu. I can't.))

((Even after what I...))

((I said I don't hate you. We were both tricked into this.)) his head lowered as he spoke again. ((I was more worried you wouldn't want to be married to me.))

Shampoo gasped when she heard that, seeing the sad expression on his face.

((But airen... I love you.)) she said.

Shinji's head turned up at that. ((What? Really?))

Shampoo smiled warmly as she snuggled up against his left side. ((Yes. I love you, Shinji-kun.)) she said as her head rested against his shoulder. ((All of my life I have wanted a strong husband, because I believed that to be of greater importance than anything else. And you are strong, airen. You would not have been able to defeat me, in honest combat, if you were not. But you have other virtues, airen. You are also kind and honest, polite, considerate, hard working and smarter than myself.))

((Xian...)) he started to protest, but she cut him off.

((You are!)) she said firmly. ((I have lived my entire life in the village, not knowing or caring about the outside world. I love my village, but for all that it is, it is also limited. I see that now because of you, in the short time we have been traveling. Yet another reason I love you so.))

((You... I...)) he tried to say.

Shampoo looked at him as he tried to speak, noticing the sad and confused expression on his face.

((What is wrong airen?)) she asked.

((It's just... no one has ever said that they loved me. My mother did, but... no one since she died.)) he said with some sadness.

((Well I say it, and mean it!)) she said firmly as she nestled up tighter to him.

It would have interested Shinji to know that all amazons are extremely loyal to their husbands, especially to the ones that had demonstrated their favored virtue. Some amazons valued intellect, others valued experience. Many, like Shampoo, valued strength. And since Shinji had exhibited such strength, Shampoo immediately saw him as her soulmate, and as such could do nothing but love him. His additional virtues and attributes were readily embraced by the lovely young amazon.

Shinji just looked at the lavender-haired young woman curled up against him. She was beautiful and strong, kind and skilled. She said that she loved him, and had given reasons for it. He wasn't sure how, but he believed her. He had only known her a short time, but Shampoo did not seem deceitful to him. He hadn't picked this up from Ku Lon but the Amazon elder seemed more inclined to be devious than most. Yet he could tell if Shampoo was lying or not.

An insight he gained from Happosan?

At any rate, Shinji was mentally debating this new situation. Here he was, trying to get back to his own world, and yet he had practically agreed to stay and be husband to this girl. He felt like a heel for deceiving her like this. She had been honest with him, and he needed to be honest in return.

((Xian Pu, there's something I need to tell you.))

The next hour was spent telling Shampoo everything he had already told Ranma about his life.

His life as an Eva pilot.

Shampoo listened to everything that Shinji said. About his mother dying and father abandoning him, about his ten years alone, about Misato's teasing, PenPen's mooching, Rei's apathy, Asuka's temper, the Eva-gained-pain and the Angels aggression. All the battles and harassment, the pain and abuse, and the anguish and loneliness. There were very few happy moments Shampoo noticed, like Misato trying to be motherly and Rei's smile, yet she realized that Shinji seemed rather committed to it. As if it was his purpose. His only one.

When he finally got to the part where he ended up in this new world, with new skills, a new family and even a wife, a rather appalled Shampoo decided to speak.

((You... would return to that life. Wouldn't you?)) she asked.

((You believe me? I told you the truth but I didn't think you'd...))

((Of course I believe you, airen. You are not deceptive, and you speak of these people, these places with details that only experience can teach. But... you would go back, would you not?))

((It's my duty, Xian. I don't want to go back, but...))

((Then don't!)) she said sharply.

He looked at her.

((Stay here. Stay here... with me.)) she said as she hugged him tighter around the waist. ((If you were not happy in that world, why would you wish to return?))

((Xian...))

((No! It does not make sense!)) there was a tear in her eye when she said that. Her view of the world may have been simpler than his, but she well understood concepts like duty and happiness and that they were never really cooperative. Which is why returning to his world made no sense to her. ((Why would you wish to return to a world where people do not love you? Where they use you and force you to fight battles you do not want? I understand the warrior's duty, and while honorable and heroic of you to want to defend them, you owe them nothing.))

Shinji just continued to stare at her as she nestled close and continued to speak.

((But... if you wish to return to that world... then, I ask to join you.)) she said.

((What?)) he gasped.

((You are my husband. Where you go, I go!)) she said ardently.

Shinji was stunned. From the start, Shampoo had seemed both honest and loyal, showing immediate interest in having a husband. He first thought it was because he had proven himself as a warrior and successor of Happosan. But now it was clear that she loved him and wanted to be with him, not for the sake of her village, or his status, but for him.

((You really love me.)) he said.

((Yes. I love you. And wish for you to love me as well.)) she said, her intent clear in her voice.

In that instance, Shinji realized that he couldn't go back. While he felt an obligation to Misato and the others, he realized he had pretty much been used and forced into fighting in that world. Here in this world, he was free, and happier now, with this girl.

And now that he thought about it, he had no idea _how_ he could get back. It had taken a shadow-like Angel to get him here in the first place, and even that didn't make sense to him. Therefore, how was he to get back to his world now?

And if he went back, he could fight and possibly die for people who needed him for no other reason than to survive. Even if he was far stronger now. His world was filled with pain and suffering, no happiness like he wanted. As if he wasn't supposed to be happy.

But here... here he had a family. It may be a crazy family, but at least they had genuinely expressed concern for him. Granted his new father was a bit of a loon, but at least he was willing to spend time and give him advice. Even make him a stronger person. His brother was the most supportive and understanding, but he seemed more aloof and even uninterested in anything but fighting and honor.

And then there was Shampoo.

If he did find a way back, Shampoo would come with him, she would insist on it, and she would be exposed to that world.

He shuddered at how Gendo might try to take advantage of her like he did everyone else. How he might try to use her, and how miserable she would become. Gendo wasn't a fighter like Shampoo, but he was more intelligent that she was comparatively, so he would have found a way to use her.

Only now, with Happosan's insight, did he truly realize what a heartless bastard his father was, and what he would, could, do to her.

_No! I won't allow that! I won't allow her light to be swallowed by my fathers darkness!_ He thought. _If I go back, she will suffer. But if I stay here... _

He outstretched his right hand held it over his chest. Shampoo quickly mimicked his gesture, entwining her left hand fingers with his right ones. This simple act of physical contact seemed quite intimate to the pair. A feeling of warmth spread through them as they gazed into each others eyes.

((I, Shinji Saotome, take you as my wife, Xian Pu of the Amazons. To have and to hold, with all my heart and soul. I make you this promise, that no matter what trials and hardships lie ahead, I will _never_ betray you or your love, and I will always be _here_ to support and comfort you. I _will_ fight my hardest for you, if you will do the same for me.)) he said, as if reciting wedding vows, squeezing her hand tightly.

Shampoo smiled beautifully at him. She may not have understood all the customs of outsiders, but she did understand what it meant when someone made you a solemn vow like that.

((I, Xian Pu of the Amazons, pledge to you my oath of blood and take you as my husband, Shinji Saotome. Till death take us both, our hearts belonging solely to one another. I swear to stand by you, no matter the consequences of your actions, because I trust your judgement. I promise to honor your decisions, and will fight my hardest for you, beside you, and never against you, for you are my equal and more.)) she said as a tear slipped down her cheek, her hand squeezing his in return.

Their heads tilted towards the other, faces closing the distance as their lips met against the soft glow of their campfire, hands slipping free to wrap around the others bodies.

Sleep took them both, nestled securely in each others embrace. The last pair of closing eyes belonged to Ranma, who smiled as his own lids too grew lead weights.

(**END FLASHBACK**)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Since then, the pair had been very close, more from their own affection rather than an obligation of marriage, which actually made them both happier. They were never far from each other, training together, helping each other cook, even sharing in the laundry duties. Ranma joined them off and on, sparring with both of them. Shampoo actually grew to like the pigtailed boy/girl as a brother/sister-in-law and respected him/her as a martial artist. While she liked Ranma, even wondering what being his wife would have been like, compared to Shinji he was rather... limited.

To her, Ranma was a strong fighter, a good person and a compassionate brother.

Shinji had all those qualities, but he was also kind, hard-working, respectful, intelligent, patient, and had a higher opinion of women it seemed. Having known several strong women in his life-Misato, Rei, Asuka, Ritsuko (she could be fierce when she wanted to)-Shinji's attitude towards women was one of respect and even admiration.

So while Shampoo loved Shinji for all he was, she respected Ranma for his loyalty and strength.

Ranma likewise, respecting her strength as well, thinking her a good choice as a wife for his brother. At least she was kind to him, that would have been his breaking point. He had deduced right when he met Shinji that the boy, while physically strong, was emotionally fragile. And after hearing about his hard life as an Eva pilot, he understood why. Therefore he was rather protective of his little brother when it came to people who might try to hurt or use him. Which is why he was upset when he learned about his coerced marriage to the amazon. But in the weeks following his 'marriage' he was glad to see that an actual relationship had formed between the pair.

Back to the present...

"God, sometimes I just wanna kill that panda!" Ranma grumbled. "I don't see why we just can't go and visit mom instead of meeting these old friends of his. I can just tell he's up to something." the redhead said while trotting down the street.

"Probably." Shinji said, looking back to see his wife giving Genma-panda a good smack with a long flexible piece of bamboo while tugging on the collar around his neck. He grinned at that. "But he said it was important, and I'm not sure how your mother is going to take this."

"_Our_ mother, Shinji." Ranma corrected him.

"Sorry. _Our_ mother. Let's just hope we can warm up to this old friend of his when we get there." he then lifted up a small map and looked down a side street. "Okay, down this street and we'll be right at his house." he said and then paused in mid-step.

"Shinji what's wrong?" Ranma asked his brother when he had paused.

"Uh... Ranma I think it'll be better if Shampoo and I go to the Tendo's first and explain the curses to them before our Panda-father walks in on them." Shinji explained.

"What? No! I don't want anyone to know about this!" the redhead argued. 

_Not again_. Shinji mentally groaned.

Ever since they had found out that they would be visiting some of Genma's old friends, they had gotten into nearly a dozen arguments regarding whether or not to tell them about Ranma's and Genma's curses. Shinji always won, stating better reasons, but Ranma being the thick headed youth he was, kept protesting. Maybe he figured to wear Shinji out by trying to pester him to death. Shinji figured that Genma had brainwashed Ranma into thinking that girls were weak, and being turned into a girl wasn't a good thing.

Even though Ranma had seen just how tough girls, meaning Shampoo and himself as a redhead, could be, Shinji knew it would probably take some time to break Ranma out of that concept.

"I am not going to argue this point with you again, Ranma. This isn't something that can be easily hidden, and if, when, they do find out, they're going to feel like we betrayed and lied to them."

Ranma sagged his shoulders in defeat. While part of him was proud that his brother was no idiot, it really bothered him how he could always win their arguments.

"Alright, alright, alright." he conceded. "You go tell them about the curse, and I'll keep pop busy."

"Ranma?" Shinji asked, but was already too late. He saw his wife quickly leap off of the panda and over the redhead as she connected a strong kick to the black and white head. _Not again_. He groaned as the pair began fighting in the open street, leaving Shinji standing off to the side with his wife. _These two are going to be the death of me, I swear it._

"Airen?" Shampoo asked, moving up beside her husband.

"I'm fine, Shampoo." he smiled. "We need to go and talk to the Tendo's."

Shampoo nodded and followed her husband down the street.

When they arrived at the large wooden gate, the sign above proclaiming the words (**Tendo Training Hall**) in bold letters, Shinji paused.

Shampoo, sensing her husband's hesitation, asked him gently, ((Is something wrong, airen?))

((I'm... I just hate dealing with strangers, that's all.)) he explained.

Shampoo gave him a lite smile before taking his face between her hands and kissing him softly on the lips.

((I am right here with you, my love.)) she whispered not an inch from his face.

Shinji smiled as he kissed her back. Not difficult since she was slightly taller than him by only a couple inches.

Taking her right hand with his left, he slowly knocked on the wood door with his right.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Tendo's living room, about three minutes earlier.

"….and I made a pact with Genma Saotome to unite the schools. Therefore one of you is to be the bride of his only son Ranma! They should be arriving sometime today." A middle aged mustached man said excitedly.

His daughters reactions were immediate.

"You WHAT???" screamed the blue-haired Akane Tendo.

The short brown-haired Nabiki Tendo said nothing, her jaw on the wooden floor.

"Oh my." the long brown-haired Kasumi Tendo said, her always present smile slipping just a bit at hearing that. It didn't last long and she smiled fully once again.

Nabiki was the first to recover, starting to think that maybe this wasn't a bad thing. Being the school 'Ice Queen' it was hard for her to actually get a boyfriend.

"Is he cute daddy?" she asked.

Soun Tendo gave her a meek smile. "I...don't know."

Her smile quickly faded. "What do you mean you don't know? Haven't you met him before?"

Soun grinned stupidly at them. "No. He has been on a ten year training-trip. I have never seen him. All I know is that he is an incredible martial artist."

At hearing that, Akane's temper vented and she screamed at the man. "How Could You Engage Us To Some Perverted Boy You've Never Met Before?"

While Nabiki was keeping Akane from throttling their father, Kasumi mused to herself. _Strange that Akane would simply assume him to be a pervert without meeting him._

Just then, a knock came from the front door.

Both Kasumi and Akane were caught up in a small maelstrom that was Nabiki and Soun, who were at the front porch in a second. Soun flung the door wide open to give his long lost friend a great big hug, only to stop short when he noticed a young man in a trench coat, probably about 15 years old, with an attractive lavender-haired girl in a Chinese dress standing next to him. He guessed her to be about 17 or 18. Only Nabiki noticed that the pair were holding hands.

Soun took a moment to collect himself before he addressed the pair. "Can I help you two?"

Shinji swallowed his nervousness. "Mister Soun Tendo?"

The man with the moustache nodded. "Yes, that would be me."

"Oh good. I presume you have gotten a postcard from Genma Saotome?"

Soun was immediately concerned for his friend's well-being. He looked like he was about to cry. "Yes, I have. Why? Has something happened to him?" he asked fearfully. Suddenly his fear turned into happiness. "Are you Ranma?"

"Uh, no. I'm Shinji. Ranma is my brother."

Soun's eyes tightened. "Brother? I thought Ranma was Genma's only son."

"That's what we were told. So who are you, little boy?" Nabiki asked, poking Shinji in the chest.

Shampoo reacted quickly slapping the girls hand away.

"Stop poking airen!" she said in Japanese.

"Huh?" she gasped, holding her stunned appendage.

"Oh, my apologies. Allow me to introduce my wife, Shampoo of the Amazons." Shinji acquainted.

"Your..." Soun started.

"..wife?" Nabiki finished.

"Long story. And it's Ranma and Genma I came to talk about." Shinji said.

"Alright, but tell us why should we believe you?" Nabiki asked.

Shampoo was liking this girl less and less, but a gentle squeeze from Shinji's hand kept her from doing anything rash.

"I assure you what I have to say is important. If I may be given a chance to explain." Shinji said.

Soun eventually found his spine and shushed his daughter, then invited the pair inside. He was sure that Genma had only one son, but Soun Tendo was nothing if not a good host.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kasumi came out of the kitchen and placed the tray in front of Shinji and Shampoo. The pair took their tea and drank it slowly, both thanking the older Tendo sister for her kindness.

"So, can you now tell us what happened to Genma Saotome and his son Ranma?" A still very suspicious Nabiki asked.

Shinji took a deep breath to calm his nerves, Shampoo comforting him by putting a hand over his. "I meet Ranma a few months ago while he and his father were traveling through China. They had just come from a place called 'the cursed springs'. It's a small valley located in a mountain-range deep within China called Jusenkyo. The valley is littered with hundreds of small springs. When something drowns in these springs, the next person to fall into it will automatically change form to that of the thing that drowned first."

The Tendo's were still wondering where this was going.

"You see, Ranma and Genma got cursed when they were there. They change whenever they get hit with cold water and turn back with hot water. Ranma turns into a redheaded girl and our father turns into a giant Panda. Because of this I thought it would be wise to inform you before they arrived."

Shinji finished his story and waited for their reactions while Shampoo just kept holding his hand. Like he figured, the reactions were not positive.

"You really think we will believe this bull?" Nabiki said derisively. 

"My, it is not very nice to lie to somebody Shinji-kun!" Kasumi said.

"As much as I would like to believe you, we need proof." Akane said.

The youngest Tendo had been rather calm about this whole thing, mostly because of the way she saw the lavender haired girl being so comforting to the boy. She didn't think it was just for show.

Soun finally spoke, his voice holding considerable agitation.

"Is it true? You actually found the cursed springs? To think my old friend Genma got cursed at this place shrouded in misery! And what about the schools? With Ranma being a girl we cannot fulfil the pledge and you are already married to another. Oh! WHAT A MISERY!!!!!!!" Soun broke down crying, using wail #567 (my best friend turned into a Panda) and #568 (Because my best friend now has a daughter the schools won't be joined) with equal measure.

Next to him Shinji sweat dropped. _Please tell me this isn't for real. And what was that about marriage? _

"Look, as Akane said, we need proof of this, so unless you've got a curse too..." Nabiki said.

"I don't have a curse. Not exactly." he muttered the last part. "But I assure you what I say is the truth. If I had a curse too I would prove it. So, until Ranma and father arrive, you'll just have to take my word for it and keep an open mind."

"Very well. For now." Soun said.

"Are you serious, father?" Akane asked. "About this cursed spring place?"

"Yes. I have heard of it, though never seen it myself." he replied. "Only a few people even know that it exists, but there has never been any actual, physical proof that it exists."

"So he could be lying."

At this point, Shampoo was growing irrate. "Shampoo's husband not lie!"

"That's another thing." Nabiki cut in. "You two are... married?"

"Yes, we are." Shinji exclaimed.

"And how did that happen?" Kasumi asked, curious at how the cute young man like Shinji had gotten himself a wife at such a young age, especially one who seemed quite loyal.

"I... actually defeated her in combat." Shinji sheepishly explained.

"Oh my!" Kasumi stated.

"You What?" Akane gasped.

"The law of their tribe says that if an outsider male defeats a female of their tribe, she has to take him as her husband." Shinji explained.

"Is that right?" Kasumi asked the purple-haired girl.

"Yes." Shampoo nodded. "Shinji only one to beat Shampoo."

"That can't be for real." Akane said, shaking her head.

"Actually, it is." Soun said.

"Huh?" the Tendo girls gasped in unison.

"The Chinese amazons are well known to most martial arts schools. Their region of China we are told to avoid, unless we are actually looking for a wife."

The girls looked at their father incredulously.

"It's funny how you don't tell US these things." Akane accused.

"Well, you're all girls so it doesn't apply. And besides, you never asked." Soun said innocently.

"Speaking of asked," Nabiki cut it, turning to Shinji. "We were told that Genma only had one son. So... who are you?"

"I met Ranma and Genma after they came from the Jusenkyo springs. I stumbled onto a gang of bandits about to ambush them, but they discovered me and we ended up fighting. Ranma and Genma arrived in time to help me finish them off. It was shortly after that that they adopted me into their family, as my own family was..." but he stopped.

Shampoo squeezed his hand, indicating to the Tendo family that he had no real desire to go on. Soun was able to steel their questioning for now.

Shinji smiled weakly as he looked at them. "I know, it's a lot to take in, but this is for real. I…."

But Shinji was cut off by a loud ruckus coming from outside.

"…..Will you stop it you stupid Panda. If Shinji hasn't explained himself they're gonna freak!"

The next moment a big panda came walking into the living-room. A red bundle was thrown over its shoulder, secured with chains.

Everyone present could now see the wisdom of sending Shinji ahead to explain. Seeing a giant Panda just walk into your living room would have panicked anyone. But because of Shinji's warning, it was easier to accept such an event.

"I take it this Panda and his unwilling load are your father and Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, that would be them…" Then addressing the newcomers as he held the kettle out to them. "Here's some hot water to change back." 

The Panda eagerly took the offered kettle and doused itself and the redhead that was now trashing around on the floor. Before the Tendos' eyes a panda turned to a bald overweight man, and a cute red-haired girl turned into a well-built boy. This had the side-effect of snapping the chains that were now too tight to fit his form.

When Soun saw his old-friend he drew him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Saotome old friend. How long it has been. I'm saddened by your fate. To think you got cursed…." The man released his hug on his friend and drew Ranma in. "But our problem isn't so bad, if you are still half male. I'm so happy to see you Ranma."

Before Ranma could say anything the deranged man dragged him to the table and kept rambling.

"Here are my daughters: Kasumi, she's 19. Nabiki, 17 and Akane, 16. Choose one and she will be your fiancée."

Finally Soun stopped, giving Ranma a moment to digest what was said.

"_Fiancée?????"_ He cried out in shock. He looked over at Shinji, who just looked dejected at what the man had said, as well as an expression of failure on his part. Soun had jumped so fast he didn't have time to warn his brother. That told Ranma he wasn't kidding. His brows furrowing Ranma turned to his father. "..POP!"

Genma swallowed nervously. "…Now, don't do anything you will regret later Ranma."

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. THIS. TIME?" If looks could kill, Genma would have died a gruesome death at Ranma's eyes that moment.

Seeing as his son was readying to kick his ass Genma spoke as fast as he could. "Um, well. Tendo and I made a pact to unit the families." Ranma's fist was already on the way…. "You have to uphold honor and marry one of his daughters." …and stopped a few scant millimeters in front of his face. Genma was sweating bullets. "Now who do you chose?"

Still sitting on the table Shinji frowned. He knew why Ranma had stopped: Genma said the h-word. Shinji was quick to notice that Ranma held honor above all else. That wasn't a bad thing since it meant he would try to do the right thing at all times.

What was bad, was that Genma knew this.

His new father was constantly badgering his son with loss of honor for one thing or another and managed to keep Ranma on a leash that way. Normally he wouldn't say anything, but Ranma had told him a hundred times the past months that it was a martial artist's duty to help those who couldn't do it themselves and right now Ranma desperately needed help. And that meant it was his turn to help Ranma out.

"It would be better if we wait on this a bit." Shinji said. "Why engage Ranma to one of them only to see later it doesn't work out? It would be a marriage of inconvenience. Better to wait and let them get to know each other before deciding who becomes engaged." he said.

Opposite of Shinji, Nabiki caught onto the younger boys plan to stall time. She was already in the process of shoving Akane to the front of the line. Not that she was opposed to being engaged to a male Ranma. The guy was seriously cute, after all. But the fact that he turned into a redheaded girl, well... she needed time to adjust to that.

"I think he's right daddy. It's best to get to know our would-be fiancée before we decide who will marry him." Nabiki said. 

Soun and Genma looked at each other, weighing the pros and cons of what they had been told.

"Nabiki has a point, Genma. Let's wait till the children know each other a little better. For the time being all of you can stay at our home, that way your son can have time with each of my daughters."

Seeing as he would be housed by Soun, Genma didn't have a problem with the arrangement for now. In the back of his mind, he made a mental note to go a little harder on Shinji the next couple days, not that it would have done him any good as he remembered where Shinji's fighting skills came from and such. If he hadn't said anything, Ranma would have been engaged today.

Heck, he could have married off Shinji as a second-choice-fiancée if Ranma had refused, or to any one of Soun's daughters if had Ranma accepted, but the boy had gone and gotten himself an amazon wife in China.

Not that it was really his fault, but...

"Very well. I too think that is the best course of action." the older Saotome said.

With the engagement details taken care of, the group quickly dispersed.

Kasumi stood up to and went to prepare the meal and get the guestrooms ready. Meanwhile Nabiki walked upstairs and muttered something about 'freeloaders are gonna eat us out of or home' while Soun and Genma quickly set up a shogi-board and started playing.

That left Akane together with the two boys and an Amazon.

Akane wasn't sure what to really make of the trio. The older boy turned into a girl, which was pretty creepy. The younger boy seemed nice enough, strong but effeminate, yet something felt off about him. And the girl... she was an Amazon from a Chinese village who married the guy who beat her in a fight.

_Bunch of weirdos,_ she thought to herself. However, she didn't really like the awkward silence, so, "So, you guys all do martial arts, right?"  
The trio nodded.

"Wanna spar?" She asked eager to test her skill. Akane was nothing if not confident, but she had to know how good they were.

Ranma looked at her dubiously, but before he could say anything insulting like 'why the heck should I spar with a girl', Shinji cut in.

"We would like that very much. Right Ranma?"

"Yeah whatever. Let's go."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

At this point I'm only partially through with the 4th Chapter. I'm not really sure where this is all going. I was pretty much just heading towards a Shinji/Shampoo relationship. Since I got them together I'm a little lost on just where to go from here.

I guess I could have Mousse come in and try to take Shampoo from Shinji, but that might not last too long and all.

Also, please enjoy this three-chapter-so-far-story, as I probably won't be updating it for awhile. I've been a little preoccupied with my other stories and such.

It's just that this story has been idling on my computer for some time and I thought it better to get it out ASAP.

Any suggestions as to the basic direction of this story would be appreciated.

And now... OMAKE!!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"You don't think that was a little harsh?" Shinji asked as the trio entered Nerima.

"I don't. I'm just worried what I'm gonna to tell mom when she finds out." Ranma said as he looked back at the purple-haired amazon.

"Shampoo likes her new fur coat." the amazon smiled as she kissed Shinji on the cheek. "Thank you, airen."

Shinji just smiled as his wife as she spun around, showing off her new black and white panda fur coat to the pair.

"I guess this means we don't have to go see the Tendo's now." Shinji said.

"Guess not. On to mom's house!" Ranma declared.


	4. Getting Settled In

Chapter 4

**Getting Settled In**

Disclaimer: Still Don't Own Anything.

Authors Notes: Alright, people. First of all, I want to thank all my reviewers for what they have sent me. Most of you enjoyed the story I wrote, even though I was using 'Shinji Saotome' as my basis. There were times I was worried it would be close to plagiarism, as Rakna mentioned. Though I had hoped it would be different enough to stand on it's own.

Apparently I was wrong in this assumption.

I am not going to rewrite the other chapters, but I am going to make a lot of different changes to the direction I was originally going to go with for the rest of the chapters.

Summary: Shinji and company get settled into the Tendo household, where Shinji and Shampoo get closer, only to be interrupted by Mousse who comes looking for the man who took Shampoo from him. And Shinji becomes more aggressive in his fight, which scares him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

SPLASH!

"Shinji! What the hell!" the now-female Ranma shouted.

"Sorry, Ranma. But I thought it would be appropriate if you were going to spar with Akane." Shinji said innocently.

"Appropriate? How is this appropriate?" the redhead asked.

"Well... you're both girls now. That way you don't have to hold back or worry about hitting and hurting her."

Ranma blinked. "Oh. Right. Cool. Thanks." the redhead said as she turned around and walked back to where Akane was finished stretching.

Shinji sighed as he sat on the porch of the Tendo Training Hall that looked out over the large and lush backyard which was used mainly for training.

To his right, hugging his arm tightly was his wife, Shampoo of the Amazons.

Shinji just looked at the young woman and smiled. She was a truly beautiful and athletic girl with a kind and loving heart. Passionate was practically the official term used to describe her personality. And it wasn't a bad thing, it's just that her enthusiasm was a little hard for Shinji to accept. Oh, he had accepted her as his wife in the six weeks they had been traveling from China to Nerima, even though they hadn't had a ceremony to make it official, it was still caked into Shinji's mind that that's what she was to him.

((Is everything alright, Shinji?)) Shampoo asked, noticing Shinji's silence.

((Just thinking, Shampoo. Just thinking.)) Shinji replied in Mandarin.

That was another thing Shinji had noticed was different about him since he had gained Happosan's powers. It was his ability to speak and understand virtually all forms for Asian languages.

Mostly Chinese languages.

He had never bothered to learn any other languages besides Japanese so he was naturally confused when he realized he could fluently speak another language. He had managed to keep this a secret from Ranma, as the older boy knew that Shinji wasn't the type to volunteer any kind of information when he was told about where his new fighting skills had come from. Shinji simply accepted it as another part of his newly gained abilities.

Nevertheless, it was still confusing to Shinji, and he wondered if he was deluding himself by just accepting it like he did.

He was broken out of his musings to look at the two girls who were now ready to demonstrate their skills.

Akane had switched from her school uniform to a white karate gi with a blue belt around her waist. Ranma was dressed in his red shirt and black pants, his feminine features now apparent.

"BEGIN!" Akane shouted as she and Ranma leapt at each other.

What happened next was a fierce competition between the female fighters.

Shinji was quick to notice something, and he didn't need Happosan's insight to confirm it. While both Ranma and Akane studied the same martial arts school, and were obviously experts at this, he noticed that they had something else in common.

They were aggressive.

Ranma, even as a girl, showed distinct aggressiveness when it came to fighting. As if she wasn't a girl at all. That was something that was apparent even in the nearly two months they had known each other.

Akane, however, stunned Shinji with her fierceness as she leapt at Ranma like her feet were on fire and just started punching and kicking the redhead.

Off to the side, Shinji and Shampoo were watching with interest as the pair continued to spar. The boy noticed that the pair were mimicking each other in both punches and kicks, neither even trying to defend against the others attacks.

_They just plow ahead like two mountain rams bucking heads with each other. Moving forward as if there was nothing in their paths. Like they have... no fear_. Shinji thought as he watched them.

Ranma then made a surprising move as she leaped into the air and flipped forward to kick Akane in the back, knocking her down as she spun around and threw herself on the blue-haired girl.

"Do you yield?" Ranma asked her softly.

"Never." Akane growled as she tried to stand up.

Ranma actually smiled as she let her and sprang back as she rose to face her.

"I admire your spirit Akane Tendo. But I don't think you can beat me."

"A little cocky, are we?" she said as she leaped at her again.

However, Ranma surprised her by stepping to the side and stretched out her arm, catching Akane's outstretched foot and turning it up, which dropped the girl hard onto her back. She groaned as she got back up and attacked again. Ranma pulled the same move, and again Akane went down. The third time she tried it on Ranma, Shinji noticed something.

Akane's movements were wild and aggressive, which made her style more sloppy and predictable.

_She's not focusing. She's already lost this fight_. Shinji thought.

The blue haired girl launched herself at the red haired girl, flaying her body wildly and leaving her body wide open for a closed fist strike to her torso, above her stomach and below her breasts. The impact was sufficient to knock the girl out and down to the ground. Ranma stood up as Shinji and Shampoo ran over to the pair.

"So?" Shinji asked Ranma as he bent down to check the blue haired girl.

"Okay, okay. You were right. Being a girl definitely has some advantages." Ranma conceded.

"Why fight take red girl so long?" Shampoo asked.

"Well, it would have been sooner had I been a boy!" she argued.

"I don't think that's it." Shinji said as he motioned for Shampoo to help him with Akane. "You two are a lot alike."

"What do you mean by that?" Ranma gasped as Shinji and Shampoo easily carried the blue-haired girl to the house.

"Akane is a lot like you, Ranma." Shinji explained. "Talented and strong, but too aggressive."

Ranma grinned at that. Traveling the road with Shinji the boy had remarked once or twice that his new brother was very aggressive, and had helped him to temper that fierceness. Which is why he had won this fight, but only at the end of it all.

"I guess." Ranma admitted. "Got to admit, she's better than I thought she'd be. Her offense is strong but she's not much for defense." the pigtailed girl said. "Kinda like me, huh?"

"You're getting better at it though." Shinji said as he and Shampoo made it into the porch.

"Thanks to you." Ranma replied. "I just wonder why she fell for the same trick twice."

"Girl get angry. Lose quickly." Shampoo added.

Shinji had been helping her with her Japanese, but she still didn't have a full grasp of it.

"Shampoo's right. It didn't help that she lost control of her emotions." Shinji added as his wife helped him lay Akane down on the couch.

"Yeah, she did seem pretty pissed at you." Shinji said to his sister.

"It's not like I tried to make her mad." Ranma defended herself.

"Ooooooh!" Akane finally groaned out as she blinked her eyes open. "What hit me?" she mumbled.

"But it's nothing to worry about I guess. She's just an uncute tomboy with an attitude problem." Ranma said aloud, which made Shinji wince as he realized that Akane was awake and Ranma didn't realize that.

"WHY YOU BIG JERK!" Akane roared as she leaped from the couch and proceeded to tackle the pigtailed martial artist around the waist before she knew what had happened.

"Oh hell..." Shinji gasped as the pair crashed through the living room door and into the small fish pond in the yard.

"What's going on out here?" Soun Tendo shouted as he and Genma raced into the living room.

"Ranma and Akane are getting to know each other." Shinji said as both he and his wife pointed to the smashed door.

Nabiki and Kasumi joined them a few seconds later as the quartet stood out on the porch to watch the two girls going at it.

"Call me a tomboy will you!" Akane shouted as she kicked at the redhead.

"I'm way more girl than you are now!" Ranma shouted as she blocked the kick and countered with one of her own.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Akane asked as she threw another punch, which clipped Ranma in the arm.

"Do I have to draw you a map, you flat-chested macho chick!" the redhead retorted as she grabbed the blue-haired girls arm and flipped her onto her back.

If Ranma hadn't tried to make Akane mad before, he was definitely trying now.

"WHY YOU..." she screamed as she leaped back into her feet and tackled the redhead.

"Oh my!" pseudo-housewife Kasumi said as the martial arts match degenerated into a cat-fight wrestling match.

"Shouldn't we... stop them?" Soun asked as the pair continued to go at it.

"You want to get in the middle of _that_?" Genma asked his old friend.

The older men grimaced as the two girls continued to grapple on the lawn. It was when they started tearing at each others clothes that Shinji decided to step in. Actually...

((I think we need to end this, Xian.)) Shinji said to Shampoo in Mandarin.

((Really?)) the Amazon asked back.

((They could kill each other if we don't.))

((Very well. You take your brother... sister, I'll take the angry girl.))

((Done.))

Quick as lightning, the pair leaped off of the porch and ran towards the battling duo. Shampoo was ahead of her husband and leaped into the air, kicking Ranma in the back and Akane in the shoulder. This forced them apart allowing Shinji to tackle his sister while Shampoo wrapped her arms tightly around the angry young woman, restraining her.

"Alright, Ranma, that's enough!" Shinji cried as he pinned his sister face-down to the ground.

"Hey, I still owe her!" the redhead cried out, struggling wildly.

"Fight's Over!" Shinji snapped, using all his strength to hold the thrashing redhead down.

Off to the side, Akane was struggling wildly in the Amazon's grip.

"Let me go, Conditioner, or whatever the heck your name is! I'm gonna pound that gender-changing jerk into powder!" the blue-haired girl shouted as she continued to thrash about.

"Angry girl need time out!" Shampoo said as she held on tightly.

Soun and Genma eventually found their courage and pulled their children back into the house to have a sit down with them. This left Shinji alone with his wife and the other two Tendo sisters.

"So, what's for dinner?" Nabiki asked, breaking the silence.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Man, this must be serious." Shinji said as he ate his meal that Kasumi had prepared.

"What do you mean, Shinji-san?" Nabiki asked.

"Well, I've never seen father pass up food to talk to Ranma." the boy explained.

"I suppose they must be serious about uniting the schools." Kasumi said.

"I guess." he acknowledged.

In the living room, Shinji sat next to his wife as they ate the meal Kasumi had prepared for them, while Kasumi herself and Nabiki sat on the other side of the table. In the adjoining room the two older men were both dressing down their daughters for their lack of restraint. If they were going to join the schools, then they couldn't be fighting each other all the time. The pair had still been unable to apologize for their actions, and Shinji figured they never would. They were both stubborn people. Actually, he knew Ranma was a stubborn person, but Akane seemed to have a short fuse. So short in fact that she immediately went for Ranma before Shinji got a chance to apologize for hitting her and knocking her out. Granted it was a sparring match, but that was Shinji's nature.

"They've been in there almost the whole day." Nabiki said, cutting Shinji's musings.

"They'll be finished soon." Shinji said.

"How do you know?"

A low growl was heard from the next room as the girls turned to look at Shinji.

"The beast is hungry." he grinned while he patted his stomach, indicating Genma's own stomach.

Seconds later the two older men came crawling into the living room and started eating like starved men. Akane and a female Ranma came in soon after and sat down.

"So, how did it go?" Shinji asked as he handed his brother a bowl of rice.

"Like a broken record, those two." Ranma said as she dug into her food.

"They kept saying the same thing: 'You need to control your emotions', 'you need to try and get along since we're living together', and then there was the part about 'we have to 'unite the schools through marriage'' and then they started all over again." Akane explained.

"And again, and again, and again..." Ranma groaned.

"And over, and over, and over..." Akane stated.

"Once, then twice, then three times..."

"Then four times, then a fifth, then a sixth..."

"Oh yes, I think you've suffered enough. Here, you're going to need this more than them!" Shinji said as he handed the pair a bottle of sake.

"Thanks, bro!" Ranma said as she downed nearly half the bottle.

Akane grabbed the bottle and downed the rest as her sisters watched in shock.

"Oh my!" Kasumi gasped.

"Never knew little sis was a drinker." Nabiki smirked.

That statement was proven wrong when the blue-haired girl fell backwards onto the hardwood floor, unconscious.

"Oh my!" Kasumi gasped.

"My baby! What have you done to yourself?" Soun cried out as he saw his daughter passed out.

Nabiki sighed. "Come on, let's get the lush to bed." she said, poking Ranma.

"Why me?" the redhead asked.

"Because I said so, now come on!"

The pair hefted the unconscious girl up the stairs to her room. Shinji and Shampoo helped Kasumi clean up the food and dishes and then were shown to their own room by the older Tendo sister.

"This will be your room. I'm afraid there is only one bed though." Kasumi said. "There is a spare bed roll in the closet... unless you enjoy sleeping together, since you are married..." she said, not trying to insinuate anything, especially about them not 'officially' being married.

"Uh, thank you, Ms Kasumi." Shinji said quickly. "I'm sure Shampoo and I can work out something. Uh... where is the bath?" he asked politely.

"The furo is just down the hall. It should be open now."

"Thank you again, Ms Kasumi." Shinji bowed. Shampoo mimicked him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Downstairs the two older men were just sitting out with their own sake in hand.

"So, what do you think about my sons, Soun?" Genma asked.

"I like them. Ranma seems like a strong lad. Shinji as well. Exactly how good are they at fighting?" Soun asked, even though he had seen Ranma's fight with Akane.

"Best I've ever known, and trained.." Genma replied.

Soun nodded at that. "You've told me about your travels with Ranma. But tell me, Genma, what's Shinji like?"

Genma sighed a bit.

"Well, at first I wasn't sure Shinji coming with us was a good idea. The boy's not a fighter, in the sense that he would prefer not to fight, but when push comes to shove you want him on your side. Believe Me! Ranma really took to the idea of having a brother. Shinji doesn't complain about his training, or anything really, unlike his disrespectful brother. He's a capable cook, which has sustained us on our trip. And in a lot of ways its fun to train the boy. He's got a natural talent for the art." he said, not telling him about Shinji being Happosan's successor, or adding the part about wanting Shinji to be his trump card to unite the schools if Ranma proved unwilling.

Though that was a real problem now since he was married to an aggressive-if-provoked Amazon.

"And what about this Amazon, Shampoo, what's she like?" Soun asked.

"She's a strong, skilled fighter, and she can cook like Shinji can. Not the most elegant speaker, but she's not concerned about that." he said with a sigh. "She's quite feisty, and gets easily aggravated at times. She is attractive though, and very loyal to Shinji. Like they're soul-mates or something."

"He actually defeated her in a fight?"

"Yes. And what a fight! Wish I'd met a girl like that when I was younger... But to be honest she and I are not on the best of terms right now."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Nothing you need concern yourself about, old friend." he said with a goofy smile, not telling him about his panda-side licking Shampoo's thigh because he thought it was a piece of chicken.

"I wonder which of my daughters the boy will choose?" Soun wondered.

"You mean Ranma?" Genma asked, and Soun nodded. "Hard to say. Hopefully he and Akane will get along better, but I think that relationship will take awhile. Kasumi would probably make a better wife for Ranma than Nabiki, but that's just my opinion."

"Hmm." Soun nodded. "At any rate, we should just wait and see what develops. And it'll be good to have some new blood around here now."

Genma and Soun spent the rest of the night just talking about their future under a united school.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ranma dropped his stuff in his new room after he and Nabiki had placed a drunk Akane in her room. He would have preferred to share a room with Shinji and not his old man, but it couldn't be helped. He figured Shampoo would get mad at the Tendo's for not putting her with her husband.

Once the blue-haired 'macho-chick' had been put to bed, Nabiki directed Ranma to the furo where she was relieved to be able to get back to being a boy.

When Ranma had become a happy male once again, and was effectively washed and cleaned, he stepped out and walked over to the sink to brush his teeth.

However, in the midst of the brushing, he inadvertently passed his hand over the cold water handle and doused the same hand with cold water, turning him back into a girl...

...right as a robed Shinji and Shampoo walked in.

"Oh, Jeez, Ranma! You could have said something!" Shinji gasped as he turned away from his sister.

"What? Oh... you mean the... oh! Sorry, but it's not my fault!" Ranma said as she spit out the paste and washed her mouth out with water.

"Well, don't do it again, alright?" Shinji groaned as he continued to look away.

"Right." Ranma said as he dipped his hand into the warm water and turned back into his male form. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed back to his room. He turned to Shinji. "Oh, come on, bro. I don't have anything you don't have."

Shinji just glared at the boy.

"Oh, right. My curse." he admitted, grinned and then cautiously stepped around the pair and went back to his room.

"Sometimes I worry about that boy." Shinji grumbled as Shampoo pulled her husband into the furo.

"Does airen want help wash Shampoo's back?" Shampoo asked as she undid the belt on her robe and let the clothing fall from her body.

"Uh, that's... I mean... it's..." Shinji blushed heavily as he tried not to stare at the very-well endowed and shapely woman before him. Tried and failed.

Shampoo noticed his hesitation and smiled, realizing he had never actually seen her nude body, even in the six week journey from China.

((Shinji.)) she said sweetly as she turned him around, taking his hands and wrapping them around her naked form. ((I am your wife. My body is yours to look at freely.)) she said as she nuzzled his nose softly. ((And to touch. Please join me.))

Shinji caved at the woman's request. ((Alright.))

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji knelt behind the voluptuous amazon as he massaged her heavily lathered hair.

((Is something wrong, husband?)) Shampoo asked in Mandarin, noticing how quite the boy had been.

((Nothing, Xian. I just... you really have beautiful hair.)) he said as he continued to run his hands through her full mane. ((It's so soft.))

Shampoo smiled. ((It's an Amazon technique.)) she said.

Taking the shower head and washing the shampoo out of Shampoo's long hair, a process that took a full minute, Shinji couldn't help but stare at the beautiful young woman as she turned around to look at her husband. Her wet hair was matted against her face and body, covering her left eye as her right stared back at the boy. She smiled, her appearance so sensuous it made Shinji's heart beat faster.

He took his hand and brushed the wet hairs away, revealing all of her pretty face. Moved by impulse Shinji cupped her cheek with his hand and leaned in, pressing his lips lightly to Shampoo's as she welcomed him warmly.

((You're so pretty, I couldn't help it.)) he said once he had moved back from her.

((I don't mind at all, husband.)) she said kissing him again.

Shampoo leaned in and kissed him on the lips, her hands on his muscular chest as his own hands reached around to wrap tightly her waist.

Shampoo sighed as their lips parted and she was rested her head against his shoulder as he held her tightly in a loving embrace.

((I think you enjoy kissing me, husband.)) Shampoo cooed.

((I think I do, Xian.)) Shinji admitted. ((But we've never done more than that.))

((Do you want to? I'm willing.)) she suggested, turning around in his arms and taking his hands in her own to place them on her breasts. ((It would benefit you to explore your wife's body.))

Shinji was glowing at her suggestion as his hands were held unmoving from her soft mounds. The girls inhibitions were something Shinji had gotten used to in the last six weeks with her. He managed to kiss her cheek again before whispering, ((There isn't any rush, Xian. And personally, just to hold a beautiful woman like you in my arms, is enough right now.))

Shampoo was a little disappointed at that, but nodded in agreement.

((Then do not let go of me, my love.))

Shinji smiled as he gently pulled the young woman into the bath, the amazon sighing contently as she felt the warm water envelope her. But that contentment shifted to pleasure as she felt her husband stroke softly the silky skin of her chest. She moaned deeply with each stroke he took.

_She likes that_. He thought, enjoying the ability to give the girl pleasure.

((Do not stop... that feels wonderful.)) she cooed softly, leaning her head back against his shoulder.

Shinji kissed her neck as he continued his gentle fondling of his wife.

_My wife. She's my wife_. His mind replayed over and over as he continued to hold and caress her. He still couldn't believe that he had gotten this beautiful and loving young woman as his wife.

What's more, she was such a libertine that it reminded him of Misato a little bit. The only difference is that she wasn't Misato.

((Do you like that... my wife?)) he whispered into her ears, making her shudder slightly.

((Yes... oh yes!)) she moaned softly as he continued to caress her young body.

His groin rubbed against her shapely rear as she was pulled tight against him, arms wrapped around her body, massaging her breasts with strong yet uncrushing hands. Shampoo moaned as she felt his left hand move lower to slide down her stomach, trailing slower down her body with each inch he went. Her soft hair rested against his head and shoulder as she leaned back to mold herself to his form. The warm water splashed around in the tub as Shampoo's body thrashed lightly in the boys firm embrace.

The reason was that his left hand had found her most sensitive body part, and was stroking it with gentle yet unyielding fingers.

"Xian.." he whispered softly into her ear, making her shiver in pleasure.

His lips kissed down her soft neck, leading up to the side of her face as the girl let herself feel the touch of her love. His hands suddenly found a very sensitive spot that caused her to moan loudly as she threw her head back in amazement.

"SHINJI!" she gasped as pleasure surged through her.

Her body squirmed in his grip, but he held on tightly, kissing the side of her face as she was thrown into and ecstacy he had never before felt.

Shampoo panted louder as she turned her head around to face her husband, their lips meeting in an effort to devour the other. On Shinji's part it was an attempt to muffle Shampoo's screams so that the other members of the household weren't disturbed. However, he couldn't deny how good it felt to hold, to kiss, and caress, this beautiful woman.

Their lips parted and their eyes locked, breath regaining as the young woman felt herself continuing to her tenderly caressed.

((I love you, Shinji-kun!)) she said to him.

((I love you too, Shampoo.)) he said to her.

Their faces rubbed against the other, the level of intimacy and care they were showing the other was threatening to heat the very water they were in.

((My love... please finish what you began.)) she whispered to her husband, kissing his cheek for extra emphasis.

Her response came in the form of a continued caressing of her breast, a continued fondling of her lower area, and the leech-like sucking of her neck.

The sheer pleasure the boy was giving her sent her body into a rapture as her mind was overwhelmed with nothing but his love for her. ((Do not stop Shinji-kun! Please do not stop!!!)) she gasped as she panted fiercely. ((Yes! YES! YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!)) She screamed as she hit her limit, the release causing her body to drain out of nearly all her energy, her body going limp right in his arms. ((Oh god... husband... that was... wonderful.))

((I enjoyed it as well... my wife)) he said softly as he kissed her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji effortlessly carried Shampoo back to their room, once the girl was properly covered. He didn't notice the silent stares that he got from the other members of the household... the ones who couldn't help but hear the screams that Shampoo was making.

He took her into their room, kicking the door closed and set the young woman down on the bed.

"Airen..." she gasped as she reached out and grabbed his arm. "Please stay."

He smiled at her. "I'm not going anywhere, Shampoo." he said as he bent down to kiss her forehead. "I was just getting a blanket."

She released him so that he could get a blanket and returned to the bed, quickly covering them both and snuggling down against his wife.

It did seem a little odd for him to call her his wife, especially since they hadn't had an actual wedding. But Shinji was quick to realize that such a thing was only for show. He loved this girl and was willing to do anything for her, including pleasure her in ways that would normally have made him pass out from a nosebleed. That actually got Shinji to thinking. He had never in his entire life considered being this bold with a girl. The things he had done to her, the places he had touched her... he had never even thought about doing. Or knew how to do it.

_Did I get more than just Happosan's martial arts expertise from the medallion?_ He wondered. _I got his strength and fighting skill, as well as the ability to speak Chinese... but did I get anything else?_ He wondered.

But his musing was broken by the nestling of his wife.

"Airen?"

"Yes, Shampoo?"

"Is something... wrong?"

He snuggled up against her, pulling her close in a hug as he kissed her lips lightly.

"It's nothing Shampoo. I assure you." he said, nuzzling her face with his own. "Just got to sleep now. I'll be right here when you wake up." he said softly to her.

Shampoo smiled as she wrapped her arms and legs around the boy's body, grabbing onto him as if to keep him from ever leaving. Not that Shinji would. He was thoroughly enjoying her affection she was giving him. He hugged her back tightly, enjoying the warmth and softness she offered him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Morning found Shampoo exactly where Shinji said she would find herself. In his arms.

She stared at his delicate features. His soft brown hair, his slim rounded face. His cute almost angular nose. And even the gentle smile on his lips. And his eyes, she knew, were a dark blue color but held no darkness in them.

Just to look at him it would be almost impossible to tell that he was such a powerful martial artist. Shampoo had seen him fight, and had fought him herself. In the nearly two months since she had met the boy she was still amazed that such a kind and considerate person could be so strong. It was not a combination she had ever encountered before. Then again... she had never left her village in all the years since her birth. That was why her great-grandmother had insisted that Shinji and the Saotome's take her with them when they went to Nerima.

Suddenly, Shinji started to stir.

((Xian...))

((Good morning, husband.)) Shampoo whispered before moving in to kiss the boy lightly on the lips. ((Did you sleep well?))

He smiled as he looked at her. ((I've never slept so comfortable in my life.)) he replied.

Shampoo smiled as she hugged the boy again, nuzzling his neck warmly.

Just then, a knock on the door caught their attention.

"Hello? Shinji? Shampoo?" the voice of Kasumi Tendo called from behind the door.

"Yes, Kasumi-san?" Shinji called back.

"Uh... there's someone here to see you."

Shinji and Shampoo just looked at each other in confusion.

"For us? Or for me?"

"Uh... for you, Shinji-kun."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Back off, you glasses wearing fruitcake!" Ranma shouted.

"Do not get in my way, impertinent youth!" Mousse stated as the glared at the black-haired boy. "My business is not with you. It is with the one who has stolen my love from me."

"Who are you calling impotent?" Ranma shouted, as Genma and Soun held him back.

While the arguing continued outside, Shinji and Shampoo came down from their room and joined the other people outside.

"What's going on here?" Shinji asked.

"Oh, this guy," Nabiki said, indicating the guy with the very long hair, white shirt with huge sleeves and blue pants, black slippers, and very thick glasses, "showed up this morning and demanded to see the guy who, according to him, stole his girlfriend. Named... Shampoo."

Shinji looked at Shampoo in shock.

"Mousse not Shampoo boyfriend. In love with Shampoo, but Shampoo not love him." the amazon said to the boy.

"So... he's here to fight for her." Shinji stated.

"That would be my guess." Nabiki said.

"Well, let's go meet the guy." Shinji said as he jumped off the porch and headed over to the group which consisted of Ranma, Akane, Genma, Soun, and Mousse.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Mousse faced each other on the lawn on the Tendo dojo.

Shinji's attempt to quell Mousse's need to fight was less than successful in that the glasses wearing boy wasn't interested in listening to anything the young Saotome had to say.

Shinji, being the person he was, had tried to reason with him, only to get the brush off from the near-sighted boy who challenged Shinji for Shampoo. Naturally Shampoo got into the argument, stating that she was with Shinji, in love with Shinji, and that under amazon law he, not Mousse, was her husband because he defeated her in honest combat.

Naturally, that was what Mousse wanted to hear.

An addendum to that law stated that in a member of the amazon tribe, being a male, wanted to challenge another husband to a fight for the husband's wife, he had the right to do so. Though, Shampoo stated that while this was true, the challenge could only be made once.

"So... are you prepared to lose?" Mousse asked.

"I'm prepared to fight for my wife. I won't lose." Shinji stated.

"Then Fight!" Mousse shouted as he lunged at the boy.

Shinji hopped back a foot, narrowly avoiding the outstretched kick that Mousse threw at him. The foot came down on the ground as Mousse spun around to kick back with his other foot. Shinji was able to duck low to avoid the kick, but quickly sprang up into the air and threw both feet out to kick the Chinese boy in the chest, tossing him across the lawn.

"GO AIREN!" Shampoo shouted from the porch.

Mousse quickly recovered and charged back at Shinji.

The successor Happosan charged at the nearsighted boy.

Their fists and feet flew at each other with tremendous force and speed. Some of their movements were hard to distinguish from each other. From the porch, Kasumi seemed to notice that Shampoo was watching very intently, but so were Ranma and Akane. In fact, they weren't blinking.

"Uh... Nabiki?" Kasumi asked her younger sister.

"Yeah?" the middle Tendo asked.

"What are they doing?" she asked, indicating Shampoo and the others.

"I think they're watching the fight." Nabiki said looking at the others.

"Oh... really?"

"I think so. I've never seen little sis so... focused before. Even when she's training."

Kasumi looked back and forth between the watchers and the fight and seemed to agree with Nabiki's analysis. She had never seen Akane so focused before and that meant she was investing herself a lot into this fight. Even as a watcher.

Turning back to the fight, Kasumi realized she had missed a lot as both Shinji and Mousse seemed to have a whole slew of new bruises and injuries. Nothing life threatening, but she was sure that they weren't there when they started the fight.

Shinji sped towards the boy and threw a barrage of punches that Mousse was forced to block, the nearsighted boy crumbling before the onslaught.

It was then that Shinji noticed something was amiss. His vision was hazing and his body felt numb. Almost like he was in a dream of sorts. He just kept pushing, punching and kicking the Chinese boy as if pain and fatigue didn't mean anything.

He felt nothing. Not even the impacts he was making into Mousse's body.

_Something... not... right... what is this... feeling... no feeling... feel nothing... no... no! Must FEEL!_ He mentally screamed as he forced himself awake, the world coming into focus once again as he now felt the impact his fists were making into Mousse's body.

However, the mental distraction had caused him a delayed reaction movement by a second's breath and allowed Mousse to land several punches into Shinji's body. A fierce kick knocked him against the North wall and Shinji felt his back slam hard into it. A fierce series of punches and kicks shortly followed and Shinji was forced to block everything that was being launched at him.

"Airen..." Shampoo gasped as she saw her unrequited love landing several blow to her husband.

"Come on, Shinji! Come on!" Ranma growled as he watched his brother turn into a punching bag.

Shinji felt every blow the boy gave him, until he felt well and rested enough to propel himself off the wall and into Mousse. The impact caused the Chinese fighter to lose his rhythm as Shinji leaped into the air and kneed him in the chin. While still in the air, Shinji stretched out his foot and kicked the boy in the chest, sending him away from Shinji. The distance was only a meter, but it was enough for Shinji to land and throw a roundhouse kick to the boy's face, knocking his glasses off.

Mousse stumbled around, looking for his spectacles in a hurry. Shinji saw them and quickly snatched them off the ground. Flipping forward, he leaped over the boy and slid the glasses over the boy's eyes.

Everyone paused as they noticed what Shinji had done.

"What... why did you..." Mousse started to ask.

"Because it wouldn't have been fair to fight you like that." Shinji said.

"I see. Thank you." he said, adjusting his frames. "But I won't go easy on you."

"Didn't expect you to." Shinji said as he and Mousse squared off again.

Within a second they were back into their fight, Shinji pressing his advantage as best he could. But for some reason, the young successor felt like his opponent was backing up willingly.

_Something's wrong here. He's had several opportunities to press his advantage, yet he hasn't done so. Why?_ Shinji wondered as he kept pushing the other boy back. Shinji soon received his answer as he threw a roundhouse kick that knocked the boy back, slamming him against the far wall of the Tendo dojo. Shinji paused for a second, and then dashed towards the Chinese boy with the intent of finishing the fight.

However, the second he did, he tensed as he saw a smile pull across Mousse's lips. A second later the boy threw out his arms and launched a half-dozen bladed weapons attached to chains directly at the boy.

The instant the blades launched at him, Shinji felt his adrenaline suddenly spike as his world slowed down. Not exceedingly slow, less than the original pace it had been going, but it was just enough to allow the boy to dodge the blades and maneuver through them and reach his target.

Mousse gasped as Shinji's fist slammed into his gut, his world falling into blackness in seconds.

The boy went limp in his arms as Shinji caught him before he fell to the ground. Shinji hefted the unconscious boy onto his shoulders and proceeded back to the house. The combined Saotome and Tendo clans rushed out to meet the boy, said boys wife was first.

((Shinji! Are you hurt?)) Shampoo asked the boy.

((I'll heal, Xian. Don't worry.)) Shinji replied.

"Bro! Are you alright?" Ranma asked.

"I'm fine. Can someone take this guy?" Shinji asked.

"No prob. Here, give him." the pigtailed boy said as Shinji easily hefted the nearsighted boy onto his brothers shoulders.

"Now... if you'll excuse me... I need a shower." Shinji said as he went back into the house, followed closely by his wife.

Nabiki watched them go and then turned back to the unconscious Chinese boy.

"So... we've got another guest?" she huffed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shampoo dipped the large cup in the warm water and poured in carefully over her husband's shoulders, washing the grim and sweat from him.

"Airen sure he alright?" Shampoo asked.

"I'm fine, Shampoo." he assured her.

"What happen? Mousse not very strong. Hit you many times."

"I know." he sighed. "It was like... something was buzzing around inside my head. I couldn't stop it from being there. It was like... a dream or something. Like it wasn't real. Like there was no pain or anything no matter how hard I punched of kicked. I couldn't even feel his hits. It was scary."

"Airen scared?" she asked, confused.

"Sort of. When you don't feel anything... you feel... detached. Like you're not part of the world. That's what it felt like. Like I wasn't even here... it was... more weird than scary."

"But airen good now. No feel scared... or weird?"

"No, I'm fine. I just need some rest." he replied.

"Then Shampoo take you back to room." the amazon said as she dried off Shinji and lead him back to their room. Just then, they were met by Kasumi in the hallway.

"Oh, good. You're awake." the teenage housekeeper said, carrying a tray of food. "This is for you. Your... guest is downstairs sleeping off his fight." she said as Shampoo accepted the tray.

"Thank you, Miss Kasumi." Shampoo bowed graciously.

"Thanks, Kasumi." Shinji said.

"When you're finished with the food just leave the tray out in front of the door." Kasumi said.

The pair nodded and went inside as Kasumi went back downstairs.

Shampoo ushered Shinji to the bed and told him to sit down. He sat at the head while Shampoo set the food at the foot. She then removed her robe, revealing her sexy lace bra and panty underneath as she at on the bed next to Shinji.

"Shampoo feed airen." she smiled sweetly at the boy and took a piece of cut fruit from the tray.

Shinji spent the morning being fed and flirted with by his wife and the afternoon sleeping peacefully in her arms. Shampoo herself was actually proud of her husband, despite the injuries he received. If it was true that something had been bothering him during his fight with Mousse, it must have been major to distract him enough to allow the nearsighted fighter to get in more than a few hits, he had obviously overcome them and defeated Mousse.

She was proud of him for that. And like any good wife, she would remain with him all though his coming trials. And she had a feeling she was going to enjoy life in Nerima.

Shinji felt the exact same way.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Well, here's my fourth chapter to my Shampoo's Husband story.

Hope this meets with everyone's approval as something different from 'Shinji Saotome'. I tried to put in as much action, romance, drama and even some comedy into this chapter. And I hope that the chapter doesn't give people the idea that it should be an M-rated story. I tried not to go too far with the bathroom scene.

Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this and will give me appropriate reviews.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Omake!

The distance was only a meter, but it was enough for Shinji to land and throw a roundhouse kick to the boy's face, knocking his glasses off.

Mousse stumbled around, looking for his spectacles in a hurry. Shinji saw them and quickly snatched them off the ground. He looked through the thick lenses and felt immediately dizzy.

"OH MY GOD!" Shinji gasped as he tossed the glasses away from him. "Jeez, dude, you must be blind without those things."

"I am... now give them back to me." Mousse said as he batted at the air.

"Somehow I don't think it's gonna make a difference." Shinji said as he handed the glasses back to the boy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Omake 2

"It's not like I tried to make her mad." Ranma defended herself.

"Ooooooh!" Akane finally groaned out as she blinked her eyes open. "What hit me?" she mumbled.

"But it's nothing to worry about I guess. She's just an uncute tomboy with an attitude problem." Ranma said aloud, which made Shinji wince as he realized that Akane was awake and Ranma didn't realize that.

"WHY YOU BIG JERK!" Akane roared as she leaped from the couch and marched over to the red haired girl.

SLAP!

"Hey! What was that for?" Ranma asked as she held her cheek.

"You insulted me!" Akane shouted.

"Then I'll do it again!" Ranma shouted back.

SLAP!

"Oh hell..." Shinji groaned as he and his wife watched as the two girls kept slapping each other.

"What's going on out here?" Soun Tendo shouted as he and Genma raced into the living room.

"Ranma and Akane are getting to know each other." Shinji said as both he and his wife pointed to slap-fest.

Nabiki and Kasumi joined them a few seconds later as the quartet stood off to the side of the living room as the red-haired girl and blue-haired girl kept slapping the others cheek.

"Call me a tomboy will you!" Akane shouted. SLAP!

"I'm way more girl than you are now!" Ranma shouted back. SLAP!

"What is that supposed to mean?" Akane asked. SLAP!

"Do I have to draw you a map, you flat-chested macho chick!" the redhead retorted. SLAP!

"Oh my!" pseudo-housewife Kasumi said as the slap-fest continued.

"Shouldn't we... stop them?" Soun asked as the pair continued to go at it.

"You want to get in the middle of _that_?" Genma asked his old friend.

"This could take a while." Shinji said to the group. "Who's up for lunch?"


End file.
